


Just A Toy : The beginning

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto is a nice, polite and lovely guy, but infact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Just A Toy : The beginning  
 **Pairing :** Yuto/Yama  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Rating :** PG to NC (PG for now)  
 **A/N :** This is a request from someone~ and upcoming chap there will be S and M play~  
 **Summary :** Yuto is a nice, polite and lovely guy, but infact...

  
~~~  
At the moment, the young executive, Nakajima Yuto is sitting on his chair, he is checking some papers in front of him. Some reports on the selling rate and such. Even though he is the director of the company, and even though he is so rich and got so much experience, he is still so young. Well, he just graduated from the collage, and his father already gives him a company to heir.  
Not only rich, he is also handsome and cool in the same time. To make it short, he is the most perfect person girls can ever dreamed. He is kind, nice, has a good behavior, polite, handsome, romantic, and rich. What else can you ask for?

“Excuse me, Mr nice-Nakajima Yuto-san.” Inoo says with teasing tone and he closes Yuto’s office door. Yuto smiles to him as if Inoo was politely excuse himself in. Well, that’s how nice Yuto is.

“Please have a seat Kei-senpai, may I help you with anything?” Yuto asks nicely as he lets Inoo sits on the chair in front of him. Inoo rolled his eyes and lightly laughs. Yuto just keep smiling and he looks at his desk. He found an ant there, but since he was bored he takes off his ring of his hand, then he traps the ant inside his ring. No, he isn’t engaged or something, it was just an accessory ring.

“Nothing, I just wanna see you. We haven’t seen each other for a while.” Inoo says. Indeed, they rarely see each other. They are childhood friends, also have senpai-kohai relationship at the collage, and even now, they are close friend. Even so, they never share secrets, for them secrets are absolute private thing.

“Sou ka? Now that you mention it, it has been around 2 months? Jaa, how about we go for lunch? I’ll treat you~” Yuto said nicely. Inoo smiles. Ah, Yuto always been like that, he treats people who have lunch with him.

“You sure? Aren’t you busy?” Inoo asks. Yuto shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s supposed to be lunch break anyway.” Yuto said as he puts on his coat. He takes his ring and put it on his middle finger, by doing that, he lets go of the trapped ant. Yuto looks at the ant for a while, and he sighs.  
“Jaa, ikou~” Yuto says. Inoo nods and stands up from the chair. Then they headed to the nearby restaurant. Just when Yuto is about to step outside his office, his assistant comes.

“Excuse me, sir. I need some of your agreement on some files and contracts.” His assistant said. Yuto gives him a warm smile.

“I want to have lunch first, so please leave it for now. Get it?” Yuto said nicely. His assistant smiles to him and bows. That moment, the assistant feel both pressure and warming tone on Yuto’s tone. It’s firm and clear, yet gentle and warm.

\--

“So? You have you found someone?” Inoo asks as he takes the chopsticks on his left side. Yuto also grabs the chopsticks. Yuto giggles for a while.

“Oh please Kei-senpai. Like I would really think about that. I don’t care about lovers.” Yuto said. But, is that the truth? Or just lies for pride?

“Sou ka? But you know, there’s a lot of people want you.” Kei said before he eats his noodles. Yuto drinks his orange juice and starts touching his food with the chopsticks.

“I know. But I do not really care. They don’t have what I really want.” Yuto said before he eats his noodles too. Inoo nods and raises his eyebrow. What does Yuto want? What kind of lover he wants?

“What kind of lover do you want anyway?” Inoo asks casually. Well, it has been mentioned, they are good friends, but they rarely shares secrets, including ideal lover type. Inoo never knows what kind of person Yuto likes, and so Yuto doesn’t know what kind of person Inoo likes.

“Hmmm… Anyone who could accept me the way I am.” Yuto simply said.

“Well, you’re mostly perfect, you’re kind, nice, polite, of course everyone would accept you.” Inoo says. To think about it, yeah, Inoo is right. Yuto is nice, kind, in short he is perfect, anyone would accept him the way he is now.

“Maa, I don’t know, maybe I have dark sides.” Yuto said, then he lightly laughs. Inoo sighs.

“Look, Yuto, I know we’re not that kind of friends who would exchange secrets, but I do know one thing about you that people don’t.” Inoo says seriously. Could it be Yuto’s secret? Or could it be his dark side?

“Eh? What?”

“You’re… a sadist, aren’t you?” Inoo whispers. Yuto’s eyes gets widen. Yup, even though Yuto is a super nice and polite guy in front of everyone, he actually a sadist. A sadist who has wild imagination and likes to torture. He perfectly knows about art of pain.

“H-How c-could you…?” Yuto shutters a bit. Well, he has been keeping that reality for years, no one knows about it, but now, Inoo knows about it. Inoo giggles and drink his green tea, before he entwined both of his hands and puts it on the table.

“The way you trapped an innocent ant, the way you feel sad when the ant is free, the way you fake a smile, and the way you look at your subordinates, not to mention the different kind of politeness when you’re talking with your superior and with your subordinates. Its shows your dominance feeling so much, and those pressure you gave when you talk, is just the same like my boyfriend. And Yes, my boyfriend also a sadist, that’s why I know it.” Inoo explains calmly before he takes some noodles to his mouth.

“Fine. Now you know I am a sadist. You should know how hard it is for me to find a masochist for myself. Now get it why I do not have a lover now?” Yuto said, his tone was a bit high and his usual polite self is gone.

“Aah, getting rude to me now?” Inoo asks with a mare laugh.

“Well, now you know I am a sadist, why should I hide myself around you now, right?” Yuto said. Yeah, he got a point.

“Maa, whatever. Here, let me give you an advice. Find. Yourself. A. partner. Or else you’ll keep torturing innocent animals.” Inoo says causally before he eats his noodle.

“Where can I find one? It’s not that easy…” Yuto said. Then again he is right it’s not that easy. It’s not like everyone wanted to be hurt. Then just by then, Inoo’s phone rings. He answers the phone while Yuto eats his food. Then after a minute Inoo hung up, and stands up from his chair.  
“Who was that? Something come up?” Yuto asks nicely.

“Yeah, my boyfriend told me to go home. Gomen, I really have to go or I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Inoo said, but before he goes away he takes a tissue and writes something in it.  
“Here, find a partner here. It’s a bit expensive, but oh well, you’re rich…” Inoo said as he gives Yuto the tissue with a website on it.

“Eh?” Yuto tilts his head and reads the note.

“Jaa, see you soon, thanks for the food!” Inoo says and then he runs out outside. Yuto sighs.

\--

As soon as Yuto got home, he opened his laptop and visits the website Inoo gives him. He sits calmly and securely lock the door so no one would see him looking out on that kind of website. Then when it is opened, the website is a human trafficking website.

“Eh? Sugoi! So I can buy myself a masochist?” Yuto mumbles, then he browses there and everywhere on that website, until he finds a certain beautiful human he can buy.  
“Ryosuke? He’s cute… let’s see his full body~” Yuto mumbles, then he clicks on the ‘full image’ button, then this Ryosuke’s body totally exposed for him to see.  
“That’s it, I’m buying him!” Yuto said as he clicks the ‘buy’ button, then through his net banking he immediately transfer the money, then a pop up massage saying : ‘Your human will be arrived tomorrow morning. Thank you for buying Ryosuke from us.’. Seeing that, Yuto excitedly smile and shut down his laptop, before he went to bed.  
“I really want to go to sleep soon so morning would come up faster…”

The next morning, he just wake up, he rubs his eyes and opened the locked door. Then his maid greets him.

“Good morning, Yuto-sama.” The maid said.

“Good morning, Keiko-san~” Yuto said nicely with a warm and gentle smile then, the maid said :

“There’s a huge package came for you.”

TBC

~~~  
Gomen, I'm in hurry right now,  
So sorry I can't reply comment today,  
I thought I'm free today, but I am not *sulk*  
Hontou ni gomen...  
Jaa,  
Please do leave me a comment nee~  
And  
THANK YOU FOR READING!  



	2. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Yuto's new toy arrived. He runs some tests towards his new toy and explains rules to him.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little hint of smut, human-toy?  
 **Summary :** Finally, Yuto's new toy arrived. He runs some tests towards his new toy and explains rules to him.

  
~~~  
Yuto smiles. It seems like he really have been waiting for this. Indeed it is so fast, he just did the transation yesterday's night, and now, his packaege has arrived.

"Sou ka? Can you take it to my room please?" Yuto asks politely as he smiles his best smile. His maid smiles back and bow, before she leaves Yuto to get the package.

\--

Now, the bow is in Yuto's room. It's so big that a girl can stay inside it. There's an envelope on it too, Yuto takes it and he opens it. But before he reads it, Yuto licks his room first, so no one would interfere him. Then, Yuto reads the paper on the envelope.

"Thank you for buying the human from us. Please check his whole body. Returning after 3 days are not allowed." Yuto reads it slowly. Then Yuto tears off the paper into pieces and puts it neatly on the dusbin. Then, without even wasting a second, he opens the package. He just can't wait to see his new toy. A toy he can use as he likes. A toy for his sexual desire. A toy that has to do what he say. A toy that obey.  
Yuto finally opens the package, and see a beautiful naked boy inside the package. Hat boy has such beautiful eyes, pretty face, gentle looks, and such lovely body.  
"Ryosuke... My my, no wonder you are expensive... You are impressive." Yuto said as he smirk seeing his toy.

"Go--good morning, Nakajima-sama..." The pretty boy said, as he tries to cover his lower part. He was also blushing and lowering his head.

"Good morning, Ryo... You can call me Yuto." Yuto said, pretends to be nice, so that Ryosuke can relax a bit. Yuto helps Ryosuke to gets step outside the package box. Then Yuto walks around Ryosuke as he looks closely to Ryosuke's body, to examine it.

"Yuto-sama... Thank you for bu--buying me." Ryosuke said, it looks like he is scared. Yuto ignores him, and keep walking around Ryosuke, examining Ryosuke.

"Show me your cock." Yuto said, without any hesitation at all. Ryosuke hestitantly takes away his hands to show his owner his member. Yuto looks at Ryo's member and he touches it.  
"Hmmm good... Show me your hole." Yuto ordered. Ryosuke moves so slowly, because he is all shy.  
"Hurry!" Yuto yells at him and spanks his butt.

"Ha--hai!" Ryosuke snaps and exposing his hole by spreding his legs and spreading his butt's cheeks with his hands.

"Hmmm it's good too. You are not virgin, are you?" Yuto asks.

"I'm n--not, Yuto-sama." Ryosuke answers. By the way Yuto talks to him, Ryosuke knows that Yuto is a sadist, because he feels pressure.

"How old are you?" Yuto asks again.

"20, sir." Ryosuke answers again. Yuto nods, and he sits on the bed. He signaling Ryosuke to moves closer, and Ryosuke did so.

"I heard, you have gone through sex slave's training. Is that true?" Yuto asks. Well, on the website's description, Ryosuke was sold by his family for a large amount of money, and he got slavery training to please his future master -- which is happen to be Yuto now --.

"Yes, I-I have." Ryosuke said nervously.

"For how long?" Yuto asks again.

"2 years." Ryosuke answers.

"Sou ka?... Kneel." Yuto orders him to kneel. Ryosuke was a bit hestitant, but he do it anyway, well, he can't go againts his owner, or else, he would go back to the slavery training. Ryosuke kneels in front of sitting Yuto.  
"Now let's see if you're worthy enough to serve me..." Yuto said, as he smirks. Ryosuke tilts his head.  
"If you fail this test, I'm going to send you back to the slavery training camp." Yuto laughs evilly. Ryosuke starts shivering. Ah, he really hate that slavery training camp, idays are so rough in there.  
"Suck my cock now." Yuto finally gives the order.

"Ha--hai" Ryosuke said obidiently. He knows that this will be his job. He will be a slave, he will just be an object to statisfy his owner. Then, Ryosuke pulling down Yuto's pants. Yuto smirks, he has been waiting for this kind of moment. He has been acting all good and nice, he has been hold his true self, his self as a pure sadist.  
Ryosuke takes Yuto's member with his hands, and massage it a little bit while he wet his own lips. Then, he licks Yuto's member's tip with his tongue, he movers it zig-zag in order to make Yuto feels good. Then, Ryosuke starts moving down to Yuto's base. His tongue is somewhat dancing on Yuto's member, up and down, zig-zag, circling. Yuto smirks and nods, he thinks it feels so good, and Ryosuke is definately pefect to be his new toy. Then, after few minutes of licking, Ryosuke puts Yuto's tip into his mouth, then he takes it deeper. He sucks it deeply. In other word, deep throathing Yuto's member. Yuto hold Ryosuke's head, so he won't pull away and keep sucking.

"If you choke, I'll punish you." Yuto said firmly. Ryosuke nods his head slowly, and continue sucking Yuto's member. Yuto is moaning a little.  
"Yeaaah~.aaah goood~ Deeper... Deeper..." Yuto said, half moaning. Ryosuke keeps sucking, but then Yuto pushes Ryosuke's head deeper, so his member can go deeper inside Ryosuke's mouth. Ryosuke almost chokes, but then Yuto let him pull off a bit, then Yuto cums on Ryosuke's mouth.  
"Swallow them, left a drop you'll get 50 spanks." Yuto thread Ryosuke, then Ryosuke swallow it all.

"H-how was it, master?" Ryosuke asks worriedly, he is worried if Yuto doess't statisfy then he might go back to slavery training.

"Quite good. No wonder you're really expensive. Jaa, from now on, you'll be my toy. I'll explain the rules, you better write them down." Yuto said as he wears his pants back. Ryosuke nods. And Yuto gives him a pen and a piece of paper.

"Ha--hai. Arigatou~" Ryosuke said softly as he cheerfully smiled. Yuto sits on th bed again while Ryosuke kneeling on the floor.

"Fisrt of all, You are my toy, so I am your owner, in other word, you have to respect me. Second, I'll pay for your educational fee, health fee, and anything you need, but in exchange you have to report EVERYTHING to me. Third, you may not have privacy, if I ever find out you have privacy, I'll punish you steep. Forth, you have to confim EVERYTHING to me, before you do something including bathing, eating, drinking, you have to ask for premission. Sixth, you may do anything you want during the day, but you have to tell me first, and night time, you may not do anything, your night time is mine, you have to be on my bedroom, naked. Any question?" Yuto asks after a long explaination of the rules.

"You'll let me enter the collage?" Ryosuke asks cutely. He is really excited, because he thought, his life will just be a slave, but then Yuto said he'll let Ryosuke go to the collage.

"Yes." Yuto says shortly.

"Arigatou! I'm really happy! Arigatou!" Ryosuke says as he bows over and over.

"Yeah yeah. Oh! I forgot to tell you, you'll have your own room, next to mine, but you have to take your bath on my room, and you may mot close the door." Yuto said. Actually, he thought it would be fun if he can see his toy bathing. Then Yuto takes out a metalic bracelet from his drawer.  
"Here put this on." Yuto said. Ryosuke put it on his waist.  
"It's for tracking you. So you won't run away from me. I don't want to lose you." Yuto said. Then he looks at the clock.  
"Yabai! I'm late. Jaa, I'm going to work. You stay here. For today, you can rest next door." Yuto said befire he goes up and get his things ready for work.

\--

Before Yuto goes to work, he gave Ryosuke some clothes to wear and also show him his room. Ryosuke was astonished. His room is so big, and for the first time in his life he has 84 inch flat TV for his own.

"Yuto-sama... Is kind nee..." Ryosuke commented.  
"But he must be a sadist... I'll have a very rough sex soon...".Ryosuke said sadly. Well, he prefer gentle sex, but then again his master is a sadist.  
"But... I like him~" Ryosuke said. He lied down on his single-sized bed, and smiling while looking at his bracelet.  
"He... he said he doesn't eant to lose me..." Ryosuke smiles. He hugs his pillows.  
"That's the first time someone saying someething like that to me~" Ryosuke smiles nicely again. It seems like he rrally likes Yuto. But then he lowered his head and looks down.  
"Even my Family don't mind about losing me "

\--

At 7 PM, Yuto got home, he smiles gently to his maid and butler.

"You guys must be really tired, nee? You should go home early, it's Saturday anyway. I'll be alright by my self." Yuto said nicely.

"But sir--"

"It's alright. I can hadle cleaning and cooking, really. Oh and, here! I bought you both some cakes for your family~" Yuto said as he hand his maid a box also one box for his butler.

"A-arigatou, Yuto-sama." The maid and butler said.

"Jaa, take care nee. See you tomorrow~" Yuto said. Then both his maid and butler go home. Yuto smirks amd immediately goes to his room. When he opens the door, Ryosuke already naked and waiting for him there, like Yuto told him to.

"Okaerinasai, Yuto-sama." Ryosuke greets his owner. Yuto smirks and pin Ryosuke's body to the bed. It seems like he can't hold it anymore, he is really want to taste his new toy. Then he whispers :

"It's time for me to taste you..."

TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Hope you like it nee, especially for *cough* who request this ahahahaha~ *whacked*  
Of course the next one is Smut,  
also, a hard one~  
Not thaat hard since it's just the beginning, but certainly not a normal gentle smut scene~

Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	3. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto just wants to taste his new toy.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Rating :** **NC17**  
 **Genre :** Smut, romance, human-toy, S &M play  
 **Words count :** Around 2200 hehe~  
 **Summary :** Yuto just wants to taste his new toy.

  
~~~  
Ryosuke knows, that eventually, this will happen. The time that his owner wanted to taste him.  Well, he has been told to be naked anyway, so he knows Yuto will do this. Yuto licks Ryosuke’s cheeks and smirking evilly. Yuto picks Ryosuke up and throw him to bed. Literary throwing him, he didn’t put him gently. He takes his bag and takes some paper bag there.  
  
“How’s your day? Report it to me…” Yuto said as he put out the paper bags from his bag.  
  
“I st--stay in the bed room… I-I look up some TV sh—shows.” Ryosuke answers nervously and he sounds scared. Yuto sighs, he surely isn’t pleased with the answer.  
  
“Tell the detail!” Yuto yells out. Ryosuke jolts and nods. Yuto get some toys from the paper bag. It seems like he just brought those toys. There’s a lot of it there. Just by seeing those toys makes Ryosuke shivers.  
  
“I-I lied down on the bed, thinking about some stuff, and… I-I got bo—bored so I watched some ani—nime on TV, I-I was was watching DanganRonpa, it was 4 episode b—back to back. Then I fell asleep, around 3 ho—hours. Then I took a b—bath, and it was quarter to seven already, so I nu—nude myself, and wait here like Yuto-sama or—ordered me to.” Ryosuke reporting all his activity today. Yuto smiles mischievously, and caresses Ryosuke’s butt. Ryosuke shivers as he feels Yuto’s warm hand touching him.  
  
“So you didn’t eat?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke shakes his head but not answering with words. Yuto spanks his butt.  
“Speak!” Yuto said as he swings another spank which makes Ryosuke hisses in pain.  
  
“N—no, Yuto-sama!” Ryosuke said, a little tense and his scared tone are very noticeable. But that’s good, because Yuto likes to be scared of, he wants his toy to be scared of him. He wants his toy to have pressure when talking to him.  
  
“Hmmm, sou ka? Might be because my butler and main didn’t know you are here.” Yuto mumbles to himself. Now that he mentioned it, he hasn’t told his butler and maid that Ryosuke is living with him now.  
“Jaa, I’ll let you eat… but… after I taste you~” Yuto said as he starts grabbing Ryosuke’s member and teases it. Of course he isn’t planning on regular gentle lovey-dovey sex, he wants to be dominant, a sadist, and he wants Ryosuke to cry out, to pleased him, and to beg for mercy. That’s why he brought a lot of toys.  
  
“Nggghhh…” Ryosuke lets out small moan when Yuto starts rubbing Ryosuke’s member against Yuto’s fingers. Yuto’s other hand starts touching Ryosuke’s balls, he rubs it and massage it which makes Ryosuke moans even more, and of course his boy’s hormone starts to work, so he is hard now.  
  
“Well, well, what a sensitive toy I have. Good~” Yuto teases. Ryosuke blushing so hard that he can’t even open his eyes due to embarrassment he has now. Then Yuto stops. He smiles and lift Ryosuke’s face to face him.  
“I have bought so many toys just for you. Now, will you be a good toy and obey me?” Yuto asks. There’s only one answer to that, and Ryosuke knows that perfectly. So he nods.  
  
“Hai…” Ryosuke said softly as he closes his eyes and let Yuto touching him all over his body. Yuto smirks, ah, he knows his toy would obey him. Yuto takes out the things he bought from the paper bags. Ryosuke opens his eyes and see what Yuto has bought for him to use. There’s quite a lot, but still standard things. Well, Yuto thought of it, that he should be not too hard on the first day.  
  
“Won’t do you too hard today. I don’t want to break my toy on the first day…” Yuto said sexily, then he licks Ryosuke’s ear, which makes Ryosuke shivers. Ryosuke can see few basics thing on S&M play, like handcuff, vibrator, beads, paddle, whip, a gag, blindfold, and cockring. Well, it’s Yuto’s first time being a sadist, though he has been dreaming to be sadist since a long time ago.  
“First of all, I want you to be cuffed~” Yuto whispers. He took the handcuff he just bought and put it on Ryosuke’s hands. Ryosuke obediently let Yuto handcuff his hands on his back. Yuto securely lock the handcuff and caresses Ryosuke’s cheek.  
“Good~ Now, undress me.” Yuto said. Now that Ryosuke’s hands are cuffed, Ryosuke doesn’t have other choice but to try undressing Yuto with his mouth.  
  
“Wi—with my mouth?” Ryosuke asks, shuttering. Yuto raises his eyebrows and sigh. He takes the whip.  
  
“Of course!” Yuto said as he swings the whip to Ryosuke’s naked body. It hit his back and he hisses in pain.  
  
“Hai!” Ryosuke panicly starts to use his teeth to bite Yuto’s zipper and pulls it down with his teeth. Then Ryosuke pulls the pants down with his teeth, it’s so hard to pull it down, but he keeps on trying. Seeing Ryosuke is having trouble on pulling down his pants, Yuto smirks.  
  
“Hurry up!” Yuto said as he swings another swing of whip. It leaves red mark on Ryosuke’s back.  
  
“H—hai!” Ryosuke said as he tries harder to pull down Yuto’s pants. His teeth somehow feels about to fall off, but before that happen, he manage to pull it down. He needs to bite Yuto’s boxer and pull it down now. But it wasn’t as hard as pulling the jeans off. Yuto undone his shirt on his own, because he knows undone the button with teeth will take too much time, and he doesn’t want to waste anytime, he wants Ryosuke now.  
  
“Come on, pull down my boxer! Don’t be such snail!” Yuto said as he swings the whip again. Another red mark shows up on Ryosuke’s body and he hisses in pain as he bites Yuto’s boxer and pull it down. Now, Yuto is naked.  
“Lay down.” Yuto ordered, Ryosuke does what Yuto ordered him to do. He lies down on the bed, Yuto takes the vibrator and aims to Ryosuke’s mouth.  
“Lick it.” Yuto orders. Ryosuke licks it with his tongue, he skillfully does it, then after few second, Yuto pulls away the vibrator and aims it to Ryosuke’s hole.  
“I won’t prepare you, I’ll let the vibrator do that~” Yuto said as he smiles a gentle smile, yet scary to see. He puts down his whip and takes the paddle instead.  
“Move your hip! And fuck the fucking vibrator!” Yuto said firmly while paddling Ryosuke’s hip.  
  
“AAghgh! Hai!” Ryosuke yells out and starts moving his hip, and from that moment, the vibrator slowly gets inside Ryosuke’s tight hole.  
  
“Too slow! Faster!” Yuto said so loudly and paddles Ryosuke’s hip again, leaving a red mark there. Ryosuke moves fater, he thrust to the vibrator quickly. He feels the vibrator is vibrating and fucking him fiercely.  
  
“Aggghhh! Aarrgggghh!” Ryosuke yells out. He feels so much pain coming from his hole. Of course it is painful, it’s dry there, and the vibrator is quite big. But Yuto likes seeing his sex partner yearning in pain.  
  
“Faster! Faster!” Yuto said as he spanks Ryosuke’s hip several times. The pain from the vibrator and the pain from Yuto’s spanking are incredibly driving him crazy. He even can blood coming out of his hole. Ryosuke moves his hip faster, like Yuto told him to, he fucks the vibrator even though he feels so much pain because of it.  
“More! Faster! Moan! Scream!” Yuto said, he spanks Ryosuke again, in the same place, so it would be so hurt. And it is so hurt. Ryosuke moves faster, the bed even shaking like hell. The feeling of vibrator inside him makes him feels wanted to cry, well, it is hurtful.  
  
“Aaaahhh~ AAghhhnngg~” Ryosuke said, he fakes the moan. He fake it because it doesn’t feel good, it hurts. Yuto was entertained, but then he easily got bored.  
  
“Tch, it’s boring. Stop.” Yuto said. Then he throw away the vibrator.  
“How about me next? I’ll make sure I do you hard and rough.” Yuto said as he smirks. He takes the blindfold and the gag, he puts it on Ryosuke, he blindfolded Ryosuke’s eyes and he also gagged Ryosuke’s mouth.  
“Ah, you look so gorgeous in those~” Yuto said teasingly. Then he aims his member to Ryosuke’s hole. Ah, Yuto has been dreaming about this day, A day where he can do someone hard and rough, being his true self, being a sadist without have to act nice.  
  
“Ngggghhh~” Ryosuke moans when Yuto pushes in. His moan was limited since there’s a gag on his mouth.  
  
“Ah I almost forget.” Yuto said, he takes the cockring and put it on Ryosuke’s member.  
“I won’t let you come. Not even once.” Yuto said. Then without wasting any second, he thrust inside Ryosuke. He doesn’t start it with gentle thrust but he start it with one hard rough thrust which makes Ryosuke moans in pain.  
  
“HHNNMMMM!!” was all Ryosuke can moans, the gag prevent him to moan more than that. Moreover, the blindfold makes him cannot see anything.  
  
“Can’t hear you! Moan louder! Louder! Please me!” Yuto said as he keeps thrusting. He also spanks Ryosuke’s chest, right on his left nipple. Yuto bend down, of course he doesn’t slowed the pace. He keeps thrusting hardly and quickly. He bites Ryosuke’s neck and whispers.  
“I’ll let you speak if you can moan harder~” Yuto offers to open the gag.  
  
“NGNNNNGGHHHH NGGGHHH~” Ryosuke moans, but this time, it is mixed. The moan of both pleasure and pain. Even though Yuto thrust in him senselessly and hardly, he still can feel pleasure, a pleasure from receiving pain.  
  
“Louder toy, louder!” Yuto yells out right in front of Ryosuke’s ear.  
  
“NGGHHH!” Ryosuke moans louder like Yuto ordered him to. Well, he wants to take off the gag, and if it is possible he wants to take the blind fold as well.  
  
“Want me to take off the gag?” Yuto asks, he sounds gentle, but it was a fake gentleness. Ryosuke nods crazily.  
“You want it… but I do not!” Yuto lets out another spank. Ryosuke hisses in incredible pain. Yuto bites Ryosuke’s neck again, it even leaves mark, the mark of Yuto’s teeth. Yuto increase the pace as he feels he is close to his limit.  
  
“Ngghghh! Nggghhh!” Ryosuke starts to squirm, he can’t breathe with his nose, it doesn’t cover the oxygen he needs. Well, he needs more oxygen when he is panting like this. Yuto seems to understand that, and he doesn’t want to kill his toy so he takes Ryosuke’s gag off.  
  
“Moan you slut! Moan, bitch!” Yuto said. He keeps thrusting, it’s so fast, it almost like 4 thrusts on a second. Can you imagine that?  
  
“Ahhhhh Yuto-sama! Ahaaaahhhh ngghhh aaaahhhh ngghhhh!” Ryosuke moans crazily. Yuto smiled. He sees how Ryosuke’s member is twitching up.  
  
“You wanna come, aren’t you?” Yuto asks mischievously. Indeed, he wants it.  
  
“Yeeeeeesss~ anggghhhh aahhhh may aaaahhh I?” Ryosuke moans as he asks for permission. But Yuto shakes his head, he touches Ryosuke’s member and pump it in order to make it even more wanted to come.  
  
“No way.” Yuto said. He thrust more and more, pleasing his own member, as his hands plays with Ryosuke’s member. Ryosuke is yearning to come, he really want to come.  
  
“Pleaaaseeee~ aaahhhh~ Pleaseeee~ let aaaahhhhh your aahhhnnnngghhh toooyy~ come ah!” Ryosuke begs. Yuto smiles, he is happy to hear Ryosuke cute voice begging him.  
  
“No! Please me more! Fuck my cock!” Yuto said. He stops the thrust, and Ryosuke starts moving his hip to fuck himself with Yuto’s member.  
  
“Aaahhhh aahhhh big aaanggjhhhh deep~” Ryosuke moans.  
  
“Faster! Faster! I want it faster! Please me!” Yuto said as he swings numerous spank to Ryosuke’s smooth skin. Ryosuke screams in pain, and he moves his hip faster.  
  
“Ahhhh! NGHHHH! AAAHH!!” Ryosuke moans. By that time, Yuto can’t take it anymore.  
  
“Damn, so tight, gonna come!” Yuto said, before he releases inside Ryosuke. Ryosuke can feel warm liquid inside him, he can feel Yuto’s cum flowing inside him. Ryosuke’s member is still twitching, it wants to come.  
“Uwaah, it feels good. You’re tight.” Yuto said. He pulls out from Ryosuke. Ryosuke lies on bed, while Yuto sits on the bed, cleaning up the toys he used on Ryosuke just then.  
  
“Please, master… let me … come…” Ryosuke said weakly. All that hard sex he just had just draining his energy too much.

“Go to the toilet, and come there, don’t make mess on my bed.” Yuto said coldly. Ryosuke nods and walks limply to the toilet. While Ryosuke dealing with his own member, Yuto thinks for a while.  
“Hmm? Should I use dungeon next time? I mean, it wasn’t so fun like I wanted. I want to be more sadist.” Yuto mumbles to himself. Well, for him, that was just doing hard, and not sadist enough.  
“But where can I find a dungeon? No no, where can I make one?” Yuto mumbles.  
“Wait! That guy! He should know about this!” Yuto said excitedly. On his mind, he already planned, a very sadist sex on a dungeon with his pretty toy. Yuto takes his phone and dial a certain number. When that person answer, without wasting any moment to greet, Yuto says :  
  
“I want to meet your boyfriend! I need advice!”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Once again, very sorry for late update *bow*  
Sumimasen! hontou ni!  
I'm really busy with school work,  
specially those assignment to make a movie, it took a lot of my time *sigh*

Hope you like this part nee~  
And please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be very happy to get it~  
and of course,

**_ Thank you so much for reading~ _ **   



	4. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen, I'll skip this)

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** Around 1300 words  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, Human-toy  
 **Summary :** (Gomen, I'll skip this)

 

  
~~~

“Eh? What do you mean?”Inoo replied on the other line of the phone.

“I want to meet your boyfriend, he’s a sadist too right. I’m new to this kind of stuff, and I want to ask something to him.” Yuto said with carefree tone as he puts the paper bag contains toy on the closet.

“Hey hey hey, at least pay some respect to your senpai! I’m your senpai, fix your tone of speaking with me would you?” Inoo said. Yuto sighs. But then someone that is not Inoo talking on Inoo’s phone.

“Who is this? What’s your business with my bf at this late? What is your relationship with my bf and why you have his phone number?” A man’s voice said with such interrogating tone. Yuto immediately knows who is speaking.

“Ah, you must be Yabu Kota? I’m Nakajima Yuto, Kei’s old friend. I actually don’t have any business with Kei. I want to talk with you.” Yuto said politely, elegantly and nicely. It is completely different from how he talks to his toy.

“Is that so? What do you want to talk about, Nakajima-san?” Yabu also said nicely alos elegantly too, it feels like he doesn’t want to ‘lose’ tone with Yuto. Both of them talking with fake-gentle voice. Yuto tells about what he wanted to talk about, about the play he did with his toy.  
“Sou ka? Jaa, how about meet up at Elite Café tomorrow afternoon?” Yabu offers on the phone line.

“That would be perfect.” Yuto said nicely.

“It’s decided then. See you tomorrow, Nakajima-san.” Yabu said.

“See you tomorrow, Yabu-san.” Yuto said, then he hangs up. Yuto puts on his pajamas, and by then he can see his toy cleaning himself on the bathroom. Because of the rule ‘may not closes the bathroom door’, Yuto can see very clearly that Ryosuke is taking a bath.  
“He’s actually pretty… no… no…” Yuto mumbles.  
“Hey, if you want to eat, eat some food on the fridge, then go to sleep!” Yuto said to Ryosuke.\

“Hai…” Ryosuke shortly said as he rubs his body with the soap.

\--

On the middle of the night, around 1 AM, Yuto was already asleep on his room. While Ryosuke, well, he was asleep on his room, but then he got a terrible nightmare. He sits on his bed and tightly hugs his pillow.

“It’s… it’s… terrifying…” Ryosuke said, looks like he almost cry. His dream is about his past, about his dark and terrible past. He did try to go back to sleep, but then the nightmare comes back. So he stands up from his bed and walks limply to Yuto’s room. He knocks it several times.

“Come in.” Yuto yells out. Ryosuke opens the door and stands there while hugging his pillow.  
“What’s wrong? It’s late, I’m sleepy.” Yuto says coldly, as if he doesn’t care.

“Can… Can I… sleep here? I… I got a… a nightmare.” Ryosuke asks cutely yet he sounds so scared. Yuto sighs and moves a little bit to the side.

“Come…” Yuto said plainly. Ryosuke smiles, he closes the door and he lies down beside Yuto, around 50 cm away.  
“What’s your nightmare?” Yuto asks firmly.

“About my… past.” Ryosuke says slowly.

“Tell me.” Yuto demanded. Ryosuke was a bit unsure about it. So he keeps in silent for some moment.

“You may not have privacy. That’s the rule!”Yuto said firmly again, which makes Ryosuke snaps and nods.

“Hai… it was about my parents, when I was 5 years old, they were killed in front of my eyes by my step brother. That scene was my nightmare. Blood was everywhere. I’m scared…” Ryosuke said. Yuto nods. What a terrible past, he was just 5 years old, and he has to see the sadist murder.

“Maa, it won’t happen again, so just go to sleep.” Yuto said as he pats Ryosuke’s head gently, the he closes his eyes. Ryosuke nods and closes his eyes too.

\--

“Good afternoon, Nakajima-san.” Yabu said as he stands up from the chair. Yuto smiles warmly, he also bring Ryosuke along with him. Inoo was there too, sitting right beside Yabu.

“Good afternoon, Yabu-san. Nice to meet you.” Yuto greets him back. Yabu offers them the seats.  
“Thank you.”

“Shall we, start now? But first of all…” Yabu said, he is talking about starting the talk about ‘S&M play bed thingy.’ Yabu looks at his boyfriend and Ryosuke. Yuto immediately understand that Yabu wants to send them away from the table they are in, so they won’t hear the conversation.  
“Kei, take this cute young boy for a slice of cake across the street.” Yabu said, he takes out his wallet and gives Inoo 10.000 yen bill.

“Hai.” Inoo says, and before he stands up from his chair, Yabu pulls his shirt’s collar closer to him.

“Take care of him, if I go there, and one of you is missing, I’m going to punish you.” Yabu whispers. Inoo shivers and nods, while that Yuto nods his head, he learns something about controlling just now.

“Come on~” Inoo says as he grabs Ryosuke’s hand and they walks to the cake shop across the café Yuto and Yabu are in.

“You sure your bf can take care of my toy?” Yuto asks. Yabu nods.

“Of course. Because he knows what will happen if he fails, so he won’t fail.” Yabu said confidently. Then they straightly talks about what they wanted to talk about. About how to take a control, how to take the dominant place.

\--

On the other hand, in the cake shop, Inoo buys Ryosuke a slice of cake with the money Yabu gave him earlier. Ryosuke still keep in silent since he doesn’t know about Inoo yet, he hasn’t introduced himself yet.

“I haven’t introduced myself yet, nee. I’m Kei, and you are?” Inoo says with a cheerful smile which makes Ryosuke relax a little. Ryosuke knows just by seeing him in the eyes, that Inoo is not a dangerous person.

“I’m Ryosuke.” Ryosuke said.

“Ryo-chan, nee? You’re cute~” Inoo says as he slices his cake and eats it happily. Ryosuke does the same with his strawberry cake.  
“Nee nee, what do you think about Yuto?” Inoo asks.

“Hmmm… well… he’s… hmmm…” Ryosuke lost in his words, he doesn’t know how to describe about Yuto to him.  
“I think he is kind… even though he is a sadist…” Ryosuke said slowly before he take another spoon to his mouth.

“Kind even though he is sadist? … Hmmm I think I get it, I think that’s how Kou-chan is too~” Inoo says cheerfully.

“Kou-chan?” Ryosuke tilts his head, well it’s the first time he heard that name.

“Kou-chan is my boyfriend, the one talking with Yuto at the café.” Inoo explains it shortly. Ryosuke nods.  
“You know, he is a sadist too, so I know how you feel~” Inoo says again.

“Sou ka? Is it nice to be a sadist’s boyfriend?” Ryosuke asks curiously.

“Yes, you see even though he is sadist, he still has nice side to.” Inoo says honestly. It’s true though, even sadist still have their own nice side.

“Yuto-sama also has nice side too, he let me sleep with him last night when I have nightmare~” Ryosuke said cheerfully. The way Ryosuke talks is so soft and lovingly, that makes Inoo wonders about something. Inoo takes another spoon of the cake before he asks to Ryosuke :

“Nee, are you… falling for Yuto?”

\--

On the other side Yuto have talked about ‘it’ he done yesterday. Yabu shakes his head and sigh.

“The way you treat your toy is wrong. I mean, you have to control him, but not that way.” Yabu said.

“What do you mean?” Yuto says.

“I mean, not letting him come on bed is way to inhuman, told him to nude in nights will make him catch a cold, and the way you ask him to report to you verbally also wrong.” Yabu said. Well, Yabu is an expert when it comes to controlling and such.

“So what should I do?” Yuto asks with challenging tone. Yabu smiles and he takes a book from his bag. He puts it in front of Yuto and say :

“This. This is a good way.”

TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Hope you like it nee~  
and hope the requester of this fic likes it nee~

I cannot reply comment today, because I still have homework to do,  
but please do leave me a comment nee~  
I'll be glad to get it~  
and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	5. Just A toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For shorts, the sadists be friends and the masochists be friends too. Yabu gave some suggestions to Yuto while Ryosuke talks about his feeling to Inoo. In the end, Yuto wants to be a little care for Ryosuke for now.

**Title :** Just A toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** About 1400 words  
 **Rating :** R (Well it talk about 'it', but it should be safe.)  
 **Genre :** Romance, human-toy  
 **Summary :** For shorts, the sadists be friends and the masochists be friends too. Yabu gave some suggestions to Yuto while Ryosuke talks about his feeling to Inoo. In the end, Yuto wants to be a little care for Ryosuke for now.

  
~~~  
“What’s this?” Yuto asks as he looks at the book Yabu gave him.  
  
“That is a rule book.” Yabu said shortly.  
  
“Rule book?” Yuto tilts his head.  
  
“Yes. According to your story, for me, you made not quite good rules. For a sadist like us, we must have a concrete rules for our maso, so they won’t cross the lines of our play. Of course since they are human too, they have rights too.” Yabu explains. Yuto nods and he opens the book, the book is pretty thick for a rule book. Yuto reads the first page which is a contract page.  
  
“Contract page? What’s this?” Yuto asks as he shows the page to Yabu.  
  
“Ah that! It’s my agreement with Kei, that he is my maso, that does include save words and what things I cannot do as a sadist, you see, me and Kei are lovers, so I have to mind my behavior to him too.” Yabu explains. Yuto nods again. Well it’s different for Yuto since the relation they have is not lovers.  
  
“So? Do I need this kind of thing too?” Yuto asks as he looks at the menu book.  
  
“The rule book, yes. The agreement, no. Since your relationship is owner-owned so the agreement is not necessary, but I do suggest to pick the save word, just in case.” Yabu said. Indeed, a save word is important, even though it’s in owner-owned relationship.  
  
“Sou ka? Are all of this rule is necessary? I mean… ‘naked while cooking’?” Yuto asks as he points one of the point in the rule book. Yabu laughs.  
  
“Well, that’s my personal interest on looking my bf cooking while naked. Anyhow, the main rules are in the first page only and the rest are optional.” Yabu said as he calls the waiters. Then they both ordering some tea to drink. Their talk continues with a lot of topics. It looks like they get along so well.  
  
\--  
  
In the other hand, Kei and Ryosuke are eating their cake, they also get along so well too.  
  
“No… I’m not falling for him… I mean… he’s too mean on bed. But I don’t hate him.” Ryosuke pouts before he eats another spoon of his strawberry cake.  
  
“Sou ka? Well, it was probably the first time he can go all sadist without holding back, that’s why he was too strict. Kou-chan also did the same, he was really hard on the first day, he didn’t let me came on bed.” Inoo says too. Ryosuke looks at Inoo as he remembers that it was the same for him.  
  
“It happened to me too! I felt so lonesome for when I was on the bathroom by myself…” Ryosuke says weakly. Inoo pats his head.  
  
“There there. It’ll change gradually~ You see, I was also just a sex slave bought by Kota, but few years ago, he took me as a boyfriend~” Inoo says cutely. Ryosuke snaps. So Inoo was just the same like him? But in his heart, he wonders if he had the same change as Inoo had. A change to be loved and cared for.  
  
“Eh? Really? You… you were a sex slave?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Un. I was Kota’s slave. I called him ‘master’ back then, but now he let me call him ‘Kou-chan’, he let me do anything I want, though I still have responsibility to report to him.” Inoo says cutely as he slices his cake. Ryosuke nods.  
“You know, I think Yuto can care about you too~ I mean, you’re cute, and pretty, can he even resist not to care for you?” Inoo says, he brought up a little different topic.  
  
“You know, ever since I was a kid, no one loved me but my parents, but after their death… … … I was just a piece of forgotten rubbish. Everyone treats me like rubbish, even my own aunt, she locked me on the pig’s barn, and gave me leftover food. I lived like that for 15 years.” Ryosuke looks down, his eyes looks so deeply sad, and his face looks so sad.  
“When I told about a little bit of my past to Yuto-sama, he just patted me and went to sleep. Doesn’t that mean he don’t care?” Ryosuke said. Logical though, normally that’s what people do when they don’t care.  
  
“Eh? Only a pat?” Inoo gets a little surprised. Ryosuke nods, but then he smiled.  
  
“But that pat was enough… I like that pat he gave me…” Ryosuke says with his pretty voice.  
  
“Basically… you just want to be loved and cared for, nee?” Inoo says as he remembers how his past is. It was just like Ryosuke. Hungry of care and love.  
  
“Un… but… I’m just a toy… He’ll throw me away once I’m broke.”  
  
\--  
  
On the Elite Café, the sadists already talked about a lot of things, they’re like best-friends now. They even exchanged e-mails and mobile phone’s numbers. Right now, they are talking about the ‘bed’ activity.  
  
“If you used his own underwear or his clothes to tie his hands, that would bring more excitement. Or use ropes! Ah, maso is very sexy with ropes.” Yabu said when Yuto was talking about handcuff. Yuto nods and get excited with this conversation too.  
  
“I should try ropes too! Oh and, last night, I tried to play with basic things, and I told him to thrust to the vibrator himself, it was so nice seeing the face he made.” Yuto says. Yabu nods like a little child. Luckly, no one is around at that café, so no one would listen to their talk.  
  
“Waa~ I want to try it! One more thing, you should sometime punish your toy by putting vibrator in him, and let him do his activity while that thing inside him. I punished Kei with that few months ago, and seeing Kei making those ‘tortured’ look makes me hard and ended up doing him like 5 times that day.” Yabu tells a little story. Yuto interested on trying that, so he nods.  
  
“I want to try! Man, I got a lot of things from you! I think we can be best-friend.” Yuto said before he drinks the tea the servant has put earlier ago.  
  
“Yes~ I’m having a great time chatting with you.” Yabu smiled an angelic smile. Doesn’t want to lose, Yuto gives him an angelic smile too.  
“Ah, by the way, I forgot to tell you, you should be more care for Ryosuke. But don’t go soft. Like, let him sleep with you, let him eat with you, bath with you. Well you have a toy now, why should you do things alone, right? You can order him to wash you, to feed you, to sing for you, and he have to obey you. Nee? Also, take him somewhere just the two of you, to make him feel a little more comfortable when he is with you.” Yabu said.  
  
“Un un, I’ll do that. I was thinking I did it too harsh on his first day too, so I think I’ll make it up to him. I’m planning to go buying some things for his school later though.” Yuto tells his plan. He is planning that all the way. He did say he will let Ryosuke go to college right? So thinks Ryosuke will needs some book and stationary.  
  
“That’s a good idea! Oh, and I suggest you to give him a little hug or a little kiss to make him feel valued, that way, he would obey you more.” Yabu says.  
  
“Got that~”  
  
“Now I shall call them both, I have to go on meeting soon.” Yabu said as he takes his cell phone to call Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
After bids his good-bye to his new-best-friend, Yuto looks at Ryosuke sharply, but not intimidating like Yabu suggest him to. Ryosuke doesn’t dare to look Yuto in the eyes so he tried to avoid Yuto’s eyes.  
  
“Don’t be that tense. I was sorry I did it too hard, and I didn’t let you come. Just forget about those. Also forget about the rules I made for you, I’ll make some new rules later.” Yuto said, firmly but still gentle and not demanding which makes Ryosuke feels a little bit more comfortable. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Hai… Yuto-sama.” Ryosuke said obediently. Yuto ruffles his hair, and he decided to be a little nice to Ryosuke today, to gain Ryosuke’s trust and to gain Ryosuke’s heart. He looks at Ryosuke and lift his face, forcing him to look him on the eyes, before he said :  
  
“Let’s have a little date for the rest of the day.”  
  
TBC

~~~

Gomen it's late again *bow*  
You know... school... *sigh*

Jaa, hope you like it~  
We'll have more 'smut' scene on chap 7 (of course it's S&M play, since that is what this fic is about),  
Chap 6 will be about a date nee~  
For the requester, I hope you like this~

I don't know if I can reply comment today,  
but please do leave me a comment,  
I always do read it, but sometimes I have to give a late reply due to my school works *bow* gomen for that~

and,

 

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	6. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto and Ryosuke went for a little date. Well, basically they are shopping for Ryosuke's needs. Yuto is being nice now, even so... he's still be a sadist.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** About 1400 words  
 **Rating :** PG15  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little fluff, a hint of smut too  
 **Summary :** Yuto and Ryosuke went for a little date. Well, basically they are shopping for Ryosuke's needs. Yuto is being nice now, even so... he's still be a sadist.

 

  
~~~  
“A date?” Ryosuke tilts his head to his right. Yuto nods and pats his head, but his expression is flat anyway.  
  
“Yes~” Yuto said, then he pulls Ryosuke to a hug. Ryosuke is a bit surprises with Yuto’s sudden hug.  
“Gomen nee, yesterday I was too mean.” Yuto said before he kisses Ryosuke’s cheeks. Ryosuke gets even more confuses with the sudden changing attitude.  
  
“Un…” Ryosuke said, he is still a bit confuse, but he feels more comfortable around Yuto now.  
  
“Good. Now, come on, on car.” Yuto said as he takes the car key and unlock it. Yuto takes the driver seat and Ryosuke sits beside him. Ryosuke still confuse.  
“Ryo, have you ever attend college before?” Yuto asks as he starts driving the car. His tone is not demanding nor soft, but it was casual which makes Ryosuke feels comfortable.  
  
“I… I have.” Ryosuke replied. “But only for a year.” Ryosuke continues. Yuto nods.  
  
“You want to attend it again? I’ll let you attend college like I’ve said it before.” Yuto said. Ryosuke smiles immediately after he hears that. He has wanted to go to university again.  
  
“Can I? Really?” Ryosuke asks excitedly. Yuto smiles softly and nods.  
  
“Sure. What major you attended?” Yuto asks again.  
  
“Science, food science.” Ryosuke answers shortly. Yuto nods and he actually a little surprised.  
  
“Food science huh? That’s great~ Jaa, let’s buy some stationeries and books, also some of your needs. You still need more clothes, shoes, and surely you need bag.” Yuto said casually. Ryosuke smiles happily. He finally gets what he needs the most, he warm care he crave for.  
  
“Un! Arigatou~”  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yuto and Ryosuke are in the book store. They are on the pens and pencils sections. Ryosuke is picking the pen he likes while Yuto looking at some fountain pen for his work.  
  
“Yuto-sama, can I have this one?” Ryosuke asks to Yuto. Yuto looks at Ryosuke and sees that Ryosuke is holding a black pen. Yuto nods.  
  
“Sure. But you need more than one, Ryo-chan.” Yuto said as he laughs, the he takes 3 more of the similar pen. Ryosuke smiles seeing Yuto laughing.  
“And you need other colors too. How about blue?” Yuto asks as he takes a blue inked pen. It’s expensive but it surely comfortable to write with.  
  
“It’s a little too expensive.”  
  
“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Yuto said as he put the pen on the basket Ryosuke carries.  
“Jaa, next, book. You’ll need note books. Come on.” Yuto warmly said as he takes Ryosuke’s hand and lead him to the books section. Ryosuke blushes when Yuto holds his hand, he smiles to himself and secretly feels happy about it.  
Then Ryosuke picks out some note books and put it inside the basket he carries. Yuto also picks out some book for Ryosuke, then he finds a cute book, like the one girls have. Then he recalls some part of his conversation with Yabu.  
  
 _“Getting detail report is hard. There must be something missing.” Yuto said._  
  
 _“I suggest you buy him a book, somewhat diary, so he can report more detail. Since talking directly would make him nervous due to pressure you give us a sadist.” Yabu suggested._  
  
Remembering it, Yuto takes the book without doubt. Why it has to be a cute book? Because it would make it different from any other book he has, so it won’t slip there.  
  
“Ryo-chan. Come here…” Yuto said as he signaling Ryosuke to go closer. Ryosuke did so.  
“I’m buying you this book. From today and on, you write your report to me here, and every night before went to bed, give this to me. You must write every detail, understand?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Hai.” Ryosuke nods. Well, for him, this way will be easier. Now he can write things he isn’t dare to tell to Yuto directly, right?  
  
“Oh my… it’s this late already. Let’s go pay for this and go for lunch.” Yuto said as he puts the cute book to the basket. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Un.”  
  
\--  
  
A lunch for two in a private room of a fancy restaurant, outstanding menus, number one dishes, moreover having a luxurious lunch with his master is nothing Ryosuke has ever imagine. All his life, when he started to get inside the sex industries, never at once he be able to eat with his master, but now he is doing it, he eats with his master.  
Actually, Ryosuke is a bit confuse, last night Yuto was really mean and kinda heartless, but today, he changed. Though Ryosuke still can feel the pressure of talking with Yuto, but the way Yuto treats him is changing. Ryosuke stares at Yuto.  
  
“You don’t like the food?” Yuto asks when he sees Ryosuke staring at him.  
“Or am I more interesting than the food?” Yuto said jokingly and he laughs lightly. Ryosuke laughs too and he eats his food.  
  
“I like it~” Ryosuke said happily.  
  
“Yokatta… Ryo-chan, from now on, I want to have my breakfast, lunch, and dinner with you, nee? That’s a new rule for you.” Yuto said before he puts another spoon of his food on his mouth.  
  
“Hai…” Ryosuke said slowly. He is happy to hear that.  
  
“Oh and, even though you have your own bedroom, from now on, you sleep with me on my room every night, except if I told you not to. That’s also a new rule for you. Okay?” Yuto said again. Ryosuke nods. Ryosuke thinks for a while, he feels that the new rules Yuto giving him are not mean like previous rules.  
“I will also give you a rule book by this evening. That does include save word, your day planner, and punishments for each rule you break.” Yuto explains with nice tone.  
  
“Un~” Ryosuke said.  
  
“After this, where do you want to go?” Yuto asks as he wipes his mouth with the napkin. He just finishes his food.  
  
“I’m fine anywhere.” Ryosuke said honestly. He also finishes his food, he has some leftover food on his lips. Yuto giggles and takes the napkin, and wipes Ryosuke’s lips with it. Ryosuke blushes.  
  
“Jaa, let’s go to clothes shop, I’ll buy you some clothes.” Yuto said nicely.  
  
\--  
  
They have bought the clothes, they have brought shoes and bags for Ryosuke too. Now, Yuto is driving his car to a certain place. It’s not a place to date actually, it’s a store. When they are there, Ryosuke tilts his head. Yuto and Ryosuke get inside the store.  
  
“Y—Yuto-sama, where are we?” Ryosuke asks as he tugs Yuto’s sleeve. Obviously he is scared since the place is dark.  
  
“Sex toy’s store. I’m buying you some lube, toys and costume.” Yuto said. Then he hugs Ryosuke from behind. He gently rubs his arms to Ryosuke’s necks and kisses his cheek.  
  
“I’ll make you wear cute costume, harness, beads, and others for our ‘session’ tonight. And You may not refuse because you have no rights to refuse sex stuff to me.” Yuto whispers with intimidating voice. He learn this from Yabu too. It will be more effective if he whispers than giving a firm command, because firm command will make the maso felt forced while whispers makes the maso down to fear and respect.  
“You won’t refuse, nee?” Yuto whispers again.  
  
“N—no.” Ryosuke replied. Yuto smiles and let go of the hug. He smiles gently to Ryosuke and starts picking up some toys and costumes.  
  
\--  
  
When they got home, they immediately took a bath. Yuto helped Ryosuke to organize his new things, also he gives Ryosuke his new rule book. Ryosuke has read it and there’s no harmful rule. Most of the rule is to protect his body and for his safety, like ‘no dangerous sports are allowed’ and ‘only allowed to eat healthy food.’, and Ryosuke can understand all of it.  
Right now, both of them are on their pajamas. Yuto is lying down on the bed. Ryosuke was hoping that Yuto forgets about his plan to have a ‘session’ tonight, but then when Ryosuke was about to lie down on the bed, Yuto says something.  
  
“Wait. We’re having sex tonight, remember?” Yuto said. Ryosuke sighs.  
  
“Hai…” Ryosuke said.  
  
“What’s the rule book said about the night we’re having sex?” Yuto asks with questioning tone.  
  
“It says I have to n—nude and wear the c—cock ring before lying d—down on the bed.” Ryosuke answers. Yuto smiles.  
  
“That’s right~ For today, please wear the maid costume as well.” Yuto commanded Ryosuke nicely with a gentle-evil smile. It seems like, he is being nice on day and comes back to be a sadist on night. But surely something is change.  
  
“Hai, Yuto-sama.” Ryosuke said as he walks to the place Yuto keeps the costumes and the sex toys. He takes the maid costume and the cockring, before he got change there. While that, Yuto is locking the door and closes the window also the curtain. Then Yuto gets back to the bed, after few minuste later Ryosuke has finished changing and already lying down on bed too. Yuto hugs him and whispers :  
  
“Let’s start~”  
  
TBC  
~~~

Sorry for this late update again~ *bow*  
I was having some tests~  
It goes well~  
I'm pretty confident about it~  
Due to my good mood, tomorrow's holiday, and tomorrow is Yabu's birthday,  
I'll make a special fic YabuNoo~  
Don't worry, I'll update this tomorrow too!

Please do leave me a comment nee~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	7. Just A Toy

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** Around 1200  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little smut, human-toy

  
~~~  
Yuto is hugging Ryosuke from behind, while Ryosuke is holding Yuto’s hands which are on his neck. Ryosuke looks so cute on that maid costume, but eventually, it will be taken off and Ryosuke will ended up naked anyway.

“You smells good~” Yuto whispers before he kisses Ryosuke’s cheek. Ryosuke blushes a bit, this is totally different from the first time they had it. Well on the first time, Yuto doesn’t even hug or kiss him, but now, he is doing it.  
“You look so cute too, I’m glad I bought you~” another compliment flew from Yuto’s mouth.

“Th—thank yo—aaahhh~” Before Ryosuke can say thank you, Yuto starts slipping his hands to touch Ryosuke’s butt and his other and Yuto also sucking on Ryosuke’s neck.

“I like your smell. It smells like strawberry.” Yuto said between his sucking.

“Ariga—aaaah—tou…” Ryosuke said between his moan. Then Yuto stops his sucking, also his touches on Ryosuke’s butt, he let go off the hug and climb on top of Ryosuke. He pinned him down and starts untying the ribbon on Ryosuke’s maid costume.

“You are so pretty~ and you look so delicious. I shall start playing you~” Yuto said with husky voice. He opens the upper costume, revealing Ryosuke’s smooth skin and also his nipples. The skirt was still on him, but he didn’t wear underwear, so Yuto can touch Ryosuke’s member as he wishes.  
“You’re cute in costumes, but you’re better naked indeed.” Yuto said before he starts sucking Ryosuke’s nipples. He plays his tongue on Ryosuke’s nipples and Ryosuke moans to it.

“Aaaaaaah~ Ngghhh~ Yuto-sa—sama…” Ryosuke moans.

“Hmm, that’s right, moan my name.” Yuto said with his firm tone. Then he starts reveal up Ryosuke’s skirt. Yuto can see that Ryosuke did what he told him to, he wears the cockring. Yuto smiles.  
“Give me your hand.” Yuto commanded whispering. Ryosuke did what Yuto told him to. Then Yuto grabs the lube from the table. He opens the lube’s bottle and squeezes on Ryosuke’s fingers.  
“Prepare yourself.” Yuto said.  
“And moan my name while you’re at it.” Yuto continues. Ryosuke actually too shy to do it, but that’s an order and when it comes about sexx related he can’t say no to Yuto. So he nods and starts inserting his finger to his hole.

“Nggghhh, Yuto-samaaaaahh~” Ryosuke starts moaning as he thrusts in his own finger. Yuto smiled mischievously and he stands up from the bed to take some toys he wanted to use on Ryosuke today. He takes vibrating beads and a paddle. According to Yabu, he should take it easy for a while until Ryosuke get used to him, so he is planning to do that. He got back to bed and seeing his lovely toy playing preparing himself.  
Ryosuke is now putting in his 3rd finger into himself and he thrust inside slowly. He moans Yuto’s name sexily which makes Yuto gets hard.

“Stop.” Yuto said.  
“Nude me.” Yuto commanded as he pats Ryosuke’s head. Ryosuke pulls out his fingers and starts taking off Yuto’s clothes. Starts from his shirt to his pants and his boxer. Within seconds, Yuto is naked. Yuto sits on the bed and signaling Ryosuke to move closer. Ryosuke did so.  
“Put this on you, while sucking my cock. Now.” Yuto said strictly.

“H—hai!” Ryosuke said, he takes the beads and he lowered his head to sucks Yuto’s member. He licks its tip at first and he licks it down to its base. Then he starts inserting the beads to himself, there’s 6 beads, and he starts inserting the first one. While putting it in, Ryosuke is starting to take Yuto’s member inside his mouth.

“Don’t bite!” Yuto said firmly as he spanks Ryosuke’s ass. He hisses in pain but he continues on sucking. He puts in the second and the third beads too. Yuto pats his head when he feels good and he spanks Ryosuke if he feels Ryosuke is slowing down, after few minustes, Yuto pushes the remote, and the beads starts vibrate. All six of them vibrates on Ryosuke’s hole without mercy. Ryosuke ended up moaning and not sucking.  
“Suck!” Yuto spanks 5 painful spanks to Ryosuke’s butt. Ryosuke jolts and started to suck again. But he doesn’t do the blow job right, he is too taken by the feeling of the vibrating beads.  
“Aggghh, stop stop!” Yuto said as he spanks Ryosuke again. Ryosuke hisses in pain.  
“You didn’t do a good job… You let me down…” Yuto said.

“Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Yuto-sama…. Aaaaah~ let me… aaaaaaah~ try it agaaaaahhh again…” Ryosuke said as he moans, because the beads haven’t stopped vibrating inside him.

“Tell me… will you do it right if I give you one more change?” Yuto asks with intimidating voice. He grabs Ryosuke’s hair and pulls it to his eye-level.

“I… nggggh… I will…” Ryosuke said.. he still moaning due to the beads. Yuto smirks.

“Really? I think you would mess up again, and ended up moaning and not sucking. Beside… you have disappoint me…” Yuto said with firm tone. His tone was sexy, so sexy that Ryosuke doesn’t mind hearing it again, or hearing harsh words from Yuto.

“Sumimas—aaaaaaaaahhhhh—sumimasen…” Ryosuke said with his guilty voice.

“You know that… didn’t satisfy me is against the rule…” Yuto whispers sexily to Ryosuke’s ears. He lets go of Ryosuke’s hair, while Ryosuke hisses in pain.  
“Tell me, you read the rules, right?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke nods.  
“Speak!” Yuto spanks Ryosuke’s hip, harder than ever. It makes Ryosuke wants to cry.

“I… I’ve read it aaaaah~” Ryosuke answers. The beads are torturing him even more now, and the pains that the paddle left is really hurting him.

“Then you know you’re in trouble, right?” Yuto said with husky voice. He pinned down Ryosuke. Yuto fiercely pulls off the maid costume’s skirt Ryosuke is wearing. Ryosuke cries softly, but Yuto kisses him.  
“Don’t cry. It won’t be hurt… I promise…” Yuto said lovingly.  
“I’ll punish you for breaking the rules. But it won’t be hurt… I promise you that~” Yuto said. He said he will punish Ryosuke, but then, he said it won’t be hurt? So… he’s not going to be a sadist then?

“Re—really?” Ryosuke asks then he sobs. Yuto cleans Ryosuke’s tears and kisses Ryosuke’s cheek.

“Yes. I promise. Don’t you believe on your own owner?” Yuto asks before he licks Ryosuke’s lips.

“I believe… aaaaah~ you…” Ryosuke said. Yuto smirks and traces his hand on Ryosuke’s thigh.

“Good boy~” Yuto said, then he plays his fingers on Ryosuke’s hole. Then he takes off Ryosuke’s cockring. Ryosuke was a bit surprises, why would he take it off?  
“Don’t come nee… or else, you’ll get more punishment later.” Yuto whispers.

“H—hai…” Ryosuke said. Then Yuto pulls out the beads in one go. It surely didn’t feel hurt, it feels good instead, but that makes Ryosuke comes in instant. He comes even though Yuto has said he can’t.

“Didn’t I say, DON’T come?!” Yuto said firmly. He spanks Ryosuke’s butt for several times, and Ryosuke starts hissing.  
“Was that hurt?” Yuto asks.

“A li—little.” Ryosuke said.

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you again…” Yuto said lovingly as he caresses Ryosuke’s hair. Ryosuke smiles. But then Yuto said :

“But it would be humiliating~”

TBC  
~~~  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**  



	8. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Gomen, I have to skip this.)

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** NC17  
 **Genre :** Romance, Smut, a little fluff  
 **Summary :** (Gomen, I have to skip this.)

  
~~~  
When Ryosuke hears that he shivers and started to get even more scared. But then Yuto giggles.

“Don’t be scared… I really will just humiliate you a little bit.” Yuto said. Then he stands up from the bed.  
“Nude.” Yuto ordered. Ryosuke nods and obey that. He slips down his maid skirt and it left him naked. Then when Yuto got back to bed, he brings some equipment.

“Wear this~” Yuto said as he gives Ryosuke a harness. Well, it’s not full body though, it’s just harness for his butt and member. It made from high quality black leather. Ryosuke shyly takes it and wears it, while that Yuto takes his camera, he set it up.

“Sumimase, Yuto-sama… but… what are you going to do to me?” Ryosuke asks slowly as he locks the harness.

“As a punishment, I’ll take nude photo of you~” Yuto said happily like a little child. Ryosuke blushes.

“That would be… embarrassing…” Ryosuke said to himself, but Yuto hears that.

“Remember Ryo, I’m your owner, I do anything I want to you. I have absolute power towards you.” Yuto said with his casual voice. Ryosuke nods.

“Hai…” Ryosuke said shyly. He accepted his fate as a toy. He knows this will happen.

“Jaa, come on, give me some sexy poses~” Yuto said as he started to get ready to get Ryosuke’s photos with his high quality camera, he even uses his best lens for this.

“… Hazukashii…” Ryosuke blushes and he is confuse on what to do. He never poses for camera before. Especially he has never taken a photo with only a harness on.  
“Sumimasen, Yu…Yuto-sama… I… I don’t know… what to do…” Ryosuke said shyly. Yuto giggles. Ah, he enjoys the feeling of this, the fully embarrassment he gave to Ryosuke right now is making him hard.

“Jaa, I’ll instruct you… Spread your legs with your hands…” Yuto said and Ryosuke shyly do what he told to do. He uses his left hand to spread open his left leg while he uses his right hand to spread open his right leg. Ryosuke looks down to hide his shy face.  
“That good… Show your hole, spread it more, and eyes on camera.” Yuto said as he set up the focus on his camera. Ryosuke had no choice but to obey. He is extremely embarrassed right now. He wants to cry due to the embarrassments he had now.

“Hai…” Ryosuke shyly replied. And he looks at the camera. Yuto clicks his camera and there, he got a sexy picture of his sexy toy.

“Waaah, it’s so sexy.” Yuto said, he is amazed to the picture he took. Ryosuke is so sexy indeed.  
“Hmmm?” Yuto thinks on what pose Ryosuke should take next.  
“put your finger to your hole, bite your lips, and eyes on camera.” Yuto said like a photographer giving an instruction to his model. Well, Yuto has a hobby on photography. But everyone thinks he likes to take a landscape picture like mountain or such.  
Ryosuke did what Yuto told him to, and it was sexier than Yuto could imagine.  
“Damn it, it’s so great!” Yuto said. He feels really hard now. He clicks his camera and he sees the result. When he sees it, he immediately puts his camera and pins Ryosuke on bed.  
“I can’t wait. I need to rape you now!” Yuto said.  
“Ride me…” Yuto said, then he sits on the bed and leans on the head board. By that time, Ryosuke recalls what Inoo told him before he left from the café.

“Usually nee, if maso can satisfy his master, his master would love him more~”

That was what Inoo said to him. Ryosuke surely wants to feel Yuto’s love again. Like the gentleness when they had their date this noon.

“Hai!” Ryosuke said. Then he aims Yuto’s member to his own hole. Ryosuke starts to push in Yuto’s member inside him as he holds the pain he feels. Yuto smiled seeing Ryosuke’s face. And when it finally fully inside him, Yuto hugs Ryosuke.

“Make sure you move your hips quickly, nee?” Yuto whispers with his intimidating voice. Ryosuke nods and started to move his hip. Up and down. He feels Yuto’s member brushes against his hole’s wall, and it feels good. On the other hand, Yuto also feels good, since Ryosuke move it hard and Ryosuke is so tight for him.

“Ngggghhhh aaaaaahhhh~” Ryosuke moans, it feels so good that his legs goes numb. Even so, he keeps trying not to stop moving his hip.

“Hmmm, yeah… you do great…” Yuto said as he also moans. But he wants it more faster, so he caresses Ryosuke’s butt and spanks it. Not so hard though, and instead of giving Ryosuke a painful feeling, the spank gave him a pleasure.  
“Move it. Faster!” Yuto said demandingly.

“Ha—hai!” Ryosuke said and he fastens his pace. Yuto smiles and kisses Ryosuke’s cheek.

“Good.” Yuto said before he played with Ryosuke’s nipples. Ryosuke keeps moving up and down, he can feel that his sweet spot is being hit by Yuto’s member.

“Aaaaahhhh~ NGGGHHH~ Go--good… angghh~” Ryosuke moaned. Yuto smiled mischievously. He holds Ryosuke’s hips and help him to fasten the pace. It’s so fast right now, and it feels good in the same time.  
“Ngghh… ngghhh… aaah~” Ryosuke’s voice turning hoarse and it seems like he wants to come. But the last time, Yuto didn’t let him come on bed. Yuto understands that.

“I’ll let you come… if you beg.” Yuto said. “If you beg, I’ll take off the harness for you.” Yuto continued. Indeed, the harness restrain him to come, so if he wants to come, he has to beg.

“Aaaahhh~ ngggghhh please let me come… nggghhh~” Ryosuke begs between his moan. Yuto smiles. Ah, he likes hearing those begging voices.

“I can’t hear you…” Yuto teases. Ryosuke’s pace getting slower, noticing that, Yuto spanks his butt. Ryosuke hisses.  
“I didn’t say you can slow it down.” Yuto said. Ryosuke tries his best to keep his pace as he begs.

“Please… aaaahhh~ Yuto-samaaaaaaaaah~ aaah~ pleaseeeeee~ aaaah~ let me aaah~ come~” Ryosuke begs again. Yuto feels like coming too, so he finally give in.

“Alright.” Yuto said. As Ryosuke keeps moving up and down, Yuto removing the harness. Then Ryosuke comes, a second after that Yuto also comes.  
“Aah, you did great.” Yuto said and he pats Ryosuke’s head.  
“You can get off.” Yuto said again. Ryosuke stands up to pull off Yuto’s member inside him.

“Tha…thank you for… letting me… came…” Ryosuke said shyly. Yuto smiles gently and nods.

“And you did well tonight. Good boy.” Yuto said as he pats Ryosuke’s head again and lie down.

“Should I go back to my room now, Yuto-sama?” Ryosuke asks.

“No. I’ve said it right. You sleep on my room. I have a toy so why should I sleep alone.” Yuto said casually.  
“I came inside you, so let’s clean you up.” Yuto said as he stands up to walk to the bathroom. Ryosuke follows him happily.

\--

After cleaning up, Yuto and Ryosuke lie down on bed. Yuto hugs Ryosuke’s body while Ryosuke has been smiling because he is happy. He is happy because he feels that Yuto is nicer to him now, even though he still a sadist.

“Ryosuke, the day after tomorrow, you’ll start your collage. So get your things ready.” Yuto said.

“Eh? Ah! Arigatou!” Ryosuke said excitedly.

“It’s alright. By the way… tomorrow come with me to my office.” Yuto said, but Ryosuke tilts his head.

“Hai… but may I ask why?”

“I just want you there. I don’t have specific reason. Jaa, go to sleep, you must really tired.” Yuto said as he pulls the sheet.

“Un!”

\--

In the middle of the night, Ryosuke has fallen into a deep sleep, Yuto was awaked by a phone call. It’s his parents, to be specific, it’s his mother. Yuto answer the phone, without letting Ryosuke’s body go.

“Oh hi mom… Why this late? Is something happen?” Yuto said worriedly. He has such ‘good son’ figure in front of his mother. In fact, no one knows that he actually a sadist. And obviously, his mother doesn’t know about Ryosuke, and he doesn’t want her to know.

“I have a little news for you, Yuto!” His mother said.

“Yes, mom? What is it? You seems so happy~” Yuto said nicely. Then his mother excitedly said :

“Me and your father will come over to your place tomorrow~”

TBC

~~~

Sorry I didn't update for about a week...  
I was really busy *cry*  
I even have 3 tests tomorrow... Huuuaaaa I want to cry~  
I finished 3 fics today,  
one of it is for my friend's fic, I helped her a little~

Gomen nee, I can't reply comment today,  
I have to study for my test *cry*  
but please do leave me a comment~

and, of course,  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!  
and sorry for the late update *bow*_**  



	9. Just A Toy

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1320  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little ~~almost~~ smut

 

  
~~~  
“Eh?! What?!” Yuto snaps. No matter what, his parents must not know about Ryosuke nor about his sadist side. Surely, having his parents come over is not a good idea.

“What’s wrong Yuto? You sound like you don’t want us to go there…” His mother said with a sad tone. Yuto immediately thinking of something.

“No no… it’s not like I don’t want you to come, but… you see, I have a lot of work to do, and… I’m really sad if you come here, but I can’t spend time with you… So, how about next week? I can spend time by then!” Yuto said. He made lies about having a lot work to do, but of course his mother believe what he said.

“Sou ka? Aah, such a good boy you are, darling. You really worried about spending time with us? But, don’t worry, Yuto-kun~ We’ll be there for 3 days! So surely you can spend time with us!” His mother said happily. Yuto sighs inside his heart, his brain quickly thinking of the other way to overcome this trouble.

“Ah sou? Yatta~ Jaa, what time will you arrive here? I’ll pick you up, mom~” Yuto said nicely. In his brain he has planned an emergency plans and a lot of other plans to hide Ryosuke from his parents.

\--

The next day, Yuto brings Ryosuke to his office and make him sit on his lap. He closes the door of course and anyone who wants to get inside will surely knock the door first.

“Ryo… Has my maid given you your schedule for tomorrow?” Yuto asks as he sign an autograph on a contract paper.  
“Yes, she has. I’ve prepared everything too.” Ryosuke answers cutely. Yuto pats his head and nods.

“Good. I’ll drive you there tomorrow, and I’ll have my butler accompany you, just in case something ‘suspicious’ come up.” Yuto said strictly as he signs another document.

“Hai… But… I won’t do anything suspicious though…” Ryosuke said. He’s more casual now, since Yuto has been nice to him and not all cold like he first came.

“I know, but that doesn’t guarantee that people AROUND you will not do anything ‘suspicious’ to you.” Yuto said, and hearing that, Ryosuke giggles.

“Hai… I understand.” Ryosuke said while still giggling. Yuto smiles and suddenly he smirks, it looks like he thinks of something.

“Ryo… get down on your knees.” Yuto suddenly said. Ryosuke tilts his head, even so, he obeys anyway. He gets down from Yuto’s lap and get down on his knees.  
“Suck me now~” Yuto said with a smile. Ryosuke looks shocked with Yuto’s order.  
“Come on~ Get under the table and no one can see you~” Yuto said. Indeed, if he get down under the desk, people from the door will not be able to see him, but isn’t it a bit dangerous?

“But… What if someone finds out?” Ryosuke asks worriedly.

“If that case, I’ll punish you~” Yuto said as he wishes. Ryosuke sighs but he smiles, he likes how Yuto being ‘my-wish-is-absolute’ like that.  
“Do it, Ryo-chan~” Yuto said excitedly. Adding some pressure such us insecurities of someone coming is something exciting for him.

“Hai~” Ryosuke said. Then he undone Yuto’s belt. He hands it to Yuto and Yuto smirks.

“If you do badly I’ll spank you with this~” Yuto said cutely. Ryosuke giggles and nods in obedience. Then he unzips Yuto’s pants, and slowly slips it a little down, he also slips Yuto’s boxer down, and it reveals Yuto’s semi-hard member. He strokes it slowly with his soft hand and he kisses its tip before he licks it. He starts from the tip and then slowly moves his tongue to Yuto’s base. Several times he did it and he got bored to it, so he plays with something else. He licks its balls and circling his tongue there. Yuto smiles, it is feels good, and his blowjob never been less satisfying.  
Then Ryosuke opens his mouth and takes its tip inside his mouth. He uses his teeth too, he gives flying touches to its tip with his teeth which delivers some nice sensation for Yuto. Yuto hold’s Ryosuke’s head and sometimes pats it.  
“Ryo-chan, take it deeper.” Yuto commanded firmly. Ryosuke nods a little and takes Yuto’s member for more. He suck it as if it is a straw. Then he takes it even deeper. He hums ‘errrrrrrr’ in order to make vibration in his throat. It makes Yuto feels vibration on his member too, and it feels so good. Ryosuke sucks it even more harder before he pulls away his head to take a breath. Then he takes it inside his mouth again then he pulls away again. He did it over and over until finally Yuto wants to come.

“I’m coming~ nggh~ that’s good~” Yuto said as Ryosuke makes ‘errrr’ sound again. Ryosuke is ready to take Yuto’s cum so he keeps in his position and he gives on last hard suck before Yuto release his love seed inside Ryosuke’s mouth.  
“You’re good. Good boy~” Yuto said.

“Arigatou~” Ryosuke said happily. Yuto takes a ply of tissue and wipes Ryosuke’s lips before he wipes his member and put on his pants again.

“Come. Give me a kiss.” Yuto commanded as he points his cheek.

“Hai~” Ryosuke said and he stands up to give a kiss to his master.

“Good boy~” Yuto ruffles his head.  
“Say… Ryo-chan, are you make a good friend with Kei-senpai?” Yuto asks suddenly.

“Un~ Why?” Ryosuke asks back.

“You’ll know it soon.” Yuto said as he gets back to work.

\--

Right now, Yuto and Ryosuke is on Yabu’s house. Last night after calling his parents Yuto calls Yabu for a little help. And Yabu agrees to help him. Now, Yuto is about to enter the kitchen, because Yabu’s butler said Inoo is on the kitchen. Yuto was about to open the door, but out of nowhere, Yabu caught his hands panicly.

“Please, don’t. My Kei is cooking there.” Yabu said.

“So?” Yuto asks.

“He’s naked when he’s cooking.” Yabu said. He stands on the door, and knocks it three times. “Put on your clothes.” Yabu said, he is talking to Inoo and that earns ‘Hai’ from inside the kitchen and also 2 times knock from inside.  
“Jaa, let’s go in~” Yabu said with a smile. Then he opens the door.

“Ryo-chan~” Inoo yells out as he looks at Ryosuke, he looks happy. On the other hand, Ryosuke looks happy too.

“Kei-chan~” Ryosuke said. They were about to hug each other, but Yabu pulls Inoo’s back shirt’s collar while Yuto pulls Ryosuke’s sleeve.

“Don’t hug anyone except your master.” Yuto demanded to Ryosuke.

“It’s against the rule.” Yabu says to Inoo. Both Inoo and Ryosuke bows to their own master.

“Sumimasen~” They said. Both Yuto and Yabu pats their maso and nods.

“Jaa, let’s talk about it now, shall we go back to living room?” Yabu said which earns ‘yes’ from everyone. Then everyone goes to the living room. They sits there, Yabu across Yuto and they have their maso beside them.

“So, the ‘help’ you mention last night… what is it actually?” Yabu asks before he sips his tea. Yuto smiles.

“My parents are coming to my house, and there’s no way I can tell them that Ryosuke is my toy, since my parents know me as a good boy and straight. Then again, I cannot lie smoothly if Ryosuke is around, because there’s a possibility that he’ll blown up my lies, which is not good for my ‘good boy’ impression. So, I came to ask a help from you.” Yuto explains his situation. Yabu nods, understanding what happen to his best-friend.

“Alright, I understand that… I’ve been through that once…” Yabu said as he caresses Inoo’s head. Then Yuto finally mention his favor to Yabu, he said :

“So can I board up Ryosuke here for 2 days?”

TBC

~~~

How was it?  
Hope you like it nee~  
I don't know if I can update again tomorrow, but  
please do wait for it~  
also, please give me a comment, I'll be pleased to have it~

and,  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**  



	10. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto boarded up Ryosuke on Yabu's house for 2 days. But Yuto always shows his care and his 'possessiveness' to Ryosuke which makes Ryosuke feel loved and cared for. Then, on the first day of his college day, he meet with someone cute.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1330  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little fluff and drama  
 **Summary :** Yuto boarded up Ryosuke on Yabu's house for 2 days. But Yuto always shows his care and his 'possessiveness' to Ryosuke which makes Ryosuke feel loved and cared for. Then, on the first day of his college day, he meet with someone cute.

  
~~~

Yabu stay in silent. Then he looks at Inoo while Inoo looks at him with sparkling eyes, he is like telling Yabu to say yes.  
  
“I don’t mind as long as Kei is okay with it.” Yabu said elegantly. Yuto smiles.  
  
“Thank you! I’m really saved!” Yuto said in relief. Ryosuke looks at Yuto as if he doesn’t like it to be boarded up there. Then Yuto looks at Ryosuke’s eyes.  
“Listen, be good here. I’ll pay a visit as often as I can, also, I’ll pick you up and drive you home from college. And I’ll call you very often, you better pick it up on time.” Yuto said firmly. Yabu giggling while Ryosuke seems to be happy with that.  
  
“Nee, Kou-chan… can I sleep with him?” Said Inoo with puppy eyes to Yabu.  
  
“No way. You’re staying with me.” Yabu said.  
  
“Pweeeassseee~” Inoo begs. Yabu sighs.  
  
“Alright, but when I said I need you on bed, then on bed. Get it?” Yabu said. Inoo smiles widely. Ryosuke always smiles happily.  
  
“Yay~ Arigatou, Kou-chan~” Inoo said before he kisses Yabu’s cheek. Seeing that moment, Ryosuke looks at Yuto who is busy with his phone, contacting his parents. He looks at him for a while before he kisses Yuto’s cheek.  
  
“Eh?” Yuto shocks when Ryosuke suddenly kisses his cheek. Ryosuke blushes.  
  
“I… I’m so—sorry.” Ryosuke said. Aah, he’s so cute that way. Yuto ruffles his head and kisses his cheek too.  
  
“It’s okay… I… just surprised…” Yuto said slowly. Yabu and Inoo are giggling. Then Yuto looks at Yabu.  
“Hey, I have some times before my parents arrive, should we have a chat?” Yuto asks.  
  
“That’s a good idea~” Yabu said.  
  
“I have a little thing I have to consult to you and it’s a little bit private, so can you send them away?” Yuto asks. By ‘them’ he refers to Inoo and Ryosuke. Yabu nods.  
  
“Sure.” Yabu said.  
“Kei, go play with Ryosuke on your room, or show him around.” Yabu said.  
  
“Hai~” Inoo answers, then Inoo grabs Ryosuke’s hand to go away from the living room. After they get out from that room, Yabu folds his hands in front of his chest.  
  
“So what do you want to talk about?”  
  
\--  
  
Later that night, before Yuto leaves Ryosuke there, he gave him a phone and his things, also a kiss on his cheek. Right now, Ryosuke is alone at Inoo’s room while Inoo is somewhere with his boyfriend. Ryosuke is preparing for his college tomorrow, he reread some books, he was on his full concentration until the phone Yuto gave him rings. Ryosuke immediately picks it up.  
  
“Hello? Yuto-sama?” Ryosuke says on the phone.  
  
“What are you doing right now?” Yuto asks slowly.  
  
“Reading my book, master.” Ryosuke answers.  
  
“Have you eaten?” Yuto asks gently. Ryosuke smiles as he feels he is being cared for.  
  
“I have, have you?” Ryosuke asks back.  
  
“I have. Hey, Kota didn’t do ‘anything’ to you, right? And Kei-senpai also didn’t do ‘anything’ to you, right?” Yuto asks, his tone was worrying about his toy. Ryosuke giggles.  
  
“No. They didn’t.”  
  
“If they do anything ‘stupid’ to you, tell me right away, I’ll burn them to ashes.” Yuto said protectively in the other line of phone. Ryosuke smiles again. Yappari, Yuto is very different when he is on bed and when he is not on bed. There are so many significant differences too, and Ryosuke likes that.  
  
“Hai~” Ryosuke said as he smiling.  
  
“Don’t forget to write your report. Kota will collect it tonight and he’ll scan and sent the scan to me. I’ll read it. So you better be detail. ‘kay?” Yuto said.  
  
“Hai. I’ll write everything~” Ryosuke said cutely.  
  
“Jaa, I have to go. My parents are coming to my way. Chat with me later, ‘kay?” Yuto said again.  
  
“Hai~” Ryosuke said. Then Yuto hung up, it seems like his parents are near him, that’s why he wants to hung up as soon as he can, though honestly, he still wanted to chat.  
Ryosuke goes back to his reading, and but after one paragraph, his phone rings again, indicating there’s a chat massage from someone, and certainly that someone is Yuto.  
  
Yuto : Study well, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning. And you better not make me wait!  
Ryo : Hai, Yuto-sama~  
Yuto : Good. And hey, I’ll warn you this once… You’re mine!  
Ryo : Hai, I know, Yuto-sama is my owner~ (>w<)  
Yuto : Ahaha, what’s with the emoticon? Ahahaha you look cute…  
Ryo : (//>,<//) arigatou… by the way, why said that all of the sudden?  
Yuto : I said that because you have to aware that I am your owner and I don’t like if you have someone that is so close with you…  
Ryo : Someone close to me? (OwO)? You mean Kei-chan?  
Yuto : Nah. I’m not concern about Kei-senpai. He has his sadist boyfriend, there’s no way he would dare to do anything stupid. What I mean is, you’re going to college, you’re going to make friends…  
Ryo : Ah! Sou da yo nee! (≧∇≦) It’s been a while since I had friend~  
Yuto : That’s even worst! Aaggghhh I’m hesitant to send you to college now…  
Ryo : Eh? Why?  
Yuto : I don’t want you to get too excited and ended forget who do you belong to…  
Ryo : I won’t… I promise~ ฅ'ω'ฅ  
Yuto : That still doesn’t guarantee things…  
Ryo : Yuto-sama… doesn’t believe me? o(╥﹏╥)o  
Yuto : Hey hey! It’s not like that…  
Ryo : So? Yuto-sama believes me?  
Yuto : *sigh* alright… just NEVER… I repeat NEVER get to close with anyone…  
Ryo : Hai! ฅ'ω'ฅ  
Yuto : Good boy… Also don’t forget to write EVERYTHING on your report book!  
Ryo : Hai! (^w^)  
Yuto : Jaa, good night, don’t forget to call me tomorrow morning, and don’t be late!  
Ryo : Hai! Good night, Yuto-sama~  
Yuto : Good night *hug*  
  
After that last chat, Ryosuke smiles to himself. It’s not like he’s over confident, but, he feels like Yuto is getting jealous if he got a lot of friends, but is it true? Or is it just his possessiveness towards his possession? Well, no one knows about it but Yuto himself, right?  
  
“Why are you smiling? Did something good happen?” Inoo suddenly appears. Ryosuke doesn’t even notice that he enters the room.  
  
“No—nothing. Hey, what are those red marks?” Ryosuke asks to change the topic while he points to Inoo’s neck.  
  
“… Don’t talk about it…” Inoo says. Looks like he is so tired, he throw himself to the bed.  
“Ryo-chan, let’s sleep~” Inoo says.  
  
“You go first. I’ll read some more books~” Ryosuke answers.  
  
“Alright~”  
  
\--  
  
Next morning, Yuto picks Ryosuke up and drive him to college. Yuto is his casual self again, his cold-but-loving self. Yuto told his butler to spy on Ryosuke all day and Ryosuke knows about that too, of course he doesn’t mind, since it is his master’s desire.  
  
“Jaa, I’ll pick you up later, be good.” Yuto said as Ryosuke picks up his bag from the car.  
  
“Hai~ Yuto-sama, please be careful.” Ryosuke said with a smile.  
  
“Thanks. Bye…” Yuto said plainly then Ryosuke waves his hands while Yuto drive away. Then Ryosuke walks alone to his new class, today’s first class is biology, biology on food to be exact. He walks alone until someone grabs his hand.  
  
“You’re new~ I never seen you!” said a cool yet cute young college student.  
  
“I… I am new…” Said Ryosuke as he let go of his hands from the guy. The cool yet cute student smiles at him cutely.  
  
“Then, we should be friends~ What’s your name?” The guy asks.  
  
“Ryosuke… Yamada Ryosuke…” Ryosuke answers. “at least that’s the name my master submit on my personal form….” He mumbles. The cute boy smiles and shakes his hand, before he introduces himself, he said :  
  
“Hai, Ryo-chan~ I’m Yuri… Chinen Yuri~”  
  
TBC

~~~

Sorry nee, it's late update again...  
I really need to study hard for tests next week...  
But I'm quite happy since I got perfect score for my last week's math test~ Yay~  
By the way, I know I'm late but,  
Happy Valentine day, everyone~  
I do want to give you all a special fic,  
unfortunately, I have no time to make it so...  
forgive me... hehehehe~

So, how's this?  
Like it? Hate it?  
Please do leave me a comment nee,  
though I can't reply today,  
but I'll surely reply it ASAP~

and,

**_ Thank you so much for reading! _ **   



	11. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke shouldn't make his master jealous... It'll be bad. But then again, Ryosuke get through his first day and met Yuri which makes Yuto jealous (Hmmm? What's with this summary?!ahahahaha~)

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima with InooBu as sidepairing  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little drama  
 **Summary :** Ryosuke shouldn't make his master jealous... It'll be bad. But then again, Ryosuke get through his first day and met Yuri which makes Yuto jealous (Hmmm? What's with this summary?!ahahahaha~)

 

  
~~~  
Ryosuke smiles and giving him a friendly hand shake. From 5 meters away, Yuto’s butler called Ren, spying on Ryosuke and has reported to Yuto that Ryosuke has made his first friend.

“What’s your majority, Ryo-chan?” Yuri asks cutely. Ryosuke smiles his usual smile which is very pretty and answers his question.

“Food Science. And you are in?” Ryosuke asks back.

“Same! I’m in food science too! Are you going to biology class? Because I’m heading there now~” Yuri says. Coincidencely, Ryosuke and Yuri really headed to the same class. So, Ryosuke nods.  
“That’s great! Let’s go together then!” Yuri said. He’s a cute and clingy type, and everyone knows that, so no one wonders if he is clinging on Ryosuke now while leading him to biology class.  
Seeing Yuri clings to Ryosuke, Ren took a picture of it and sent it to Yuto. Within seconds after that photo is delivered, Ryosuke’s phone rings. He picks it up while trying to get his hand free from Yuri.

“Hello?” Ryosuke greets.

“Get him off! I’ve said it right? Don’t get too close with anyone!” Yuto immediately yells out when he heard Ryosuke’s voice. Ryosuke glups, he doesn’t expected that Yuto would know that much and so soon.

“Ha—hai!” Ryosuke said nervously and to make things worse, Yuri clings even more.

“Who’s that Ryo-chan?” Yuri cutely asks. Yuto can hear that from the phone. Hearing that voice and hearing someone else calls Ryosuke by ‘Ryo-chan’.

“The hell is that?! Are you that close with that squirrel, huh?! Hands off that guy now! Or I’ll ground you for the rest of your life!” Yuto yells out. Ryosuke almost cry when he hears that scary voice of Yuto.

“Ha—hai! Please don’t be mad… please…” Ryosuke plead. He struggles from Yuri’s arms and free himself, like Yuto ordered him to. Yuri was confused but he stays in silent because Ryosuke seems so serious talking on the phone.

“If I hear any report you get that close to that squirrel again, I’ll punish you real hard.” Yuto threads Ryosuke. Ryosuke gulps as he knows that Yuto really is serious.

“Hai!” Ryosuke says. Then without even greets, Yuto hung up. Ryosuke sighs and looks sad.

“Who’s that, Ryo-chan?” Yuri asks.

“My… my master. He doesn’t like you to cling on me, or calling me Ryo-chan… so can you just please call me Ryosuke?” Ryosuke asks. Yuri doesn’t get it yet but he nods anyway since Ryosuke is so serious.

“Alright~ Jaa, let’s go to class?” Yuri said as he walks ahead of Ryosuke.

“Un~” Ryosuke happily nods.

\--

After taking the classes, Ryosuke knows a lot of people now, like Yuri, Takaki, Daiki, Keito, and Hikaru. They quickly get along and form a social group. Right now, Ryosuke and his new friends are walking to the gate and about to go home, but from 5 meters away from the gate, Ryosuke already can see Yuto standing beside his fancy car and looking hateful towards him.

“… hmmm… I have to go… Nice to hang out with you guys, jaa nee!” Ryosuke said and immediately runs towards Yuto.

“Hey Ryo—“ The others were about to call him back but Ryosuke already gone to Yuto, and as soon as Yuto can reach Ryosuke’s hand he grabs Ryosuke hands and harshly pushes him into the car then drives away.

\--

Inside the car, Ryosuke only can silently lowering his head.

“I… I’m so—“ Ryosuke was about to say sorry, but Yuto cuts him.

“Shut up!” Yuto yells out. From that yells, Ryosuke knows that Yuto is really angry so he keeps in silent.

\--

Yuto pulls Ryosuke’s hands and lead him inside Yabu’s house, he was about to go to his own house, but then he remembers that his parents still on his house, and that will be troublesome if his parents asking this and that. Yabu was in the living room, holding a whip while Inoo was sitting on the floor and lowering his head.

“Hi, there, Yuto… You seem angry, what’s wrong?” Yabu greets with his elegant voice.

“I am… I’m going to scold this toy for hours. And you seems to be punishing your boyfriend… what happened?” Yuto asks, elegantly too. The atmosphere when these two sadist meet is very scary and the air around feels so pressuring.

“He is being flirty with other guy.” Yabu answers.

“I did no—“ Before Inoo can defend himself, Yabu swings his whip to Inoo’s body.

“Shut up!” Yabu said.  
“If you’re going to punish your toy, you’re free to use my guess room~” Yabu said cutely before he whips Inoo again, Inoo screams in pain.

“That’s a great help. Thank you!” Yuto said and he drags Ryosuke to Yabu’s guess room.

\--

Yuto harshly throws Ryosuke to bed, and he undone his belt, he also locks the door. Ryosuke already shaking in scared feeling. He cries because he is scared and he tugs Yuto’s pants and begs for mercy.

“Please… please forgive me… *sobs* forgive me…” Ryosuke said as he sobs.  
“Forgive me master… I won’t do that again… *sobs* I won’t get close to anyone again… please… *sobs* forgive me…” Ryosuke said as he sobs and plead with his puppy eyes. Yuto raises his hands up and spanks Ryosuke’s body with his belt.  
“AAGHHH!” Ryosuke yells out.

“I just warned you and you already being cling on… How naïve…” Yuto said with his low voice. Ryosuke cries harder, but what makes him more scared and sad is Yuto’s next statement.  
“I’m really going to hate you if you keep displease me.” Yuto said, his tone was serious. The word ‘hate’ is the one which Ryosuke sad. He doesn’t want Yuto to hate him. So, he down on his knees and holds Yuto’s legs.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… please, punish me for what I’ve done, but please don’t hate me…” Ryosuke plead, he sobs and his face looks so scared. Yuto looks at that pure hearted feeling, and looking on that innocent face makes him melt.

“You don’t want to be hated by me that much?” Yuto asks with teasing tone. Even so, Ryosuke answer it seriously.

“I don’t want to be… *sobs* hated by Yuto-sama…” Ryosuke said, he even said it out loud so Yuto can hear it clearly. Yuto feels sorry for him, but he spanks Ryosuke again.

“Then why did you do that?!” Yuto yells out right in front of Ryosuke’s face. Ryosuke sobs even more.

“I’m sorry, I won’t… *sobs* do that again…” Ryosuke said, when he said it, he mean it. Ryosuke’s expression is very serious and sad, and looking at those beautiful eyes getting even more teary, Yuto gave up and decided to forgive him.

“Alright I’ll forgive you… But…” Yuto paused.

“But?” Ryosuke asks excitedly. He is willing to do anything just to make Yuto forgive him.

“Only if you can do your punishment well…” Yuto said with a smirk.

“Hai! I’ll do my punishment well!” Ryosuke said with hopeful eyes. Yuto smirks even more.

“Jaa I’ll punish you by…” Yuto paused. Ryosuke gulps, somehow he got a bad idea.

“Wh—what will you do to me, Yuto-sama?” Ryosuke asks nervously.

“I want you to have a vibrator inside your hole for one whole day, and you have to do anything I instructed to you. You’ll do your activity while having vibrator inside you, isn’t it fun?” Yuto said with a smirk on his lips. Ryosuke started to let out cold sweat.  
“Which one do you prefer, hated by me or having a vibrator inside you for one day?” Yuto asks with his husky sexy voice. He looks deeply to Ryosuke’s eyes and licks his neck. Ryosuke moans cutely with small voice. Then Ryosuke said with his soft voice :

“I don’t want to… *sobs* be hated by you…”

TBC  
~~~

Sorry for late update~  
Because I just entered my exams week, and it will end next Tuesday *sigh*  
Luckly I find some free time to write this,  
although I didnt reread it,  
so forgive me if I type somethinf wrong~  
Hope you like it nee~

and,  
 ** _Thank you so much for reading!_**  



	12. Just a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sorry had to skip this)

**Title :** Just a toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima with InooBu as sidepairing  
 **Words Count :** ~1700 (yes, it's longer than usual)  
 **Rating :** R?  
 **Genre :** Romance, hmmm what else?  
 **Summary :** (sorry had to skip this)

  
~~~

Yuto smirks as he heard Ryosuke’s answer. This kind of thing is making him feels excited.

“Jaa, in the other word, you’ll do the punishment, right?” Yuto asks with a smirk in his lips. Ryosuke nods.

“Hai!” He said, almost cries again, but he was able to hold it. Yuto helped Ryosuke to get back on his feet and he hugs Ryosuke.

“Good boy~” Yuto said as he ruffles Ryosuke’s head.  
“Tomorrow start from 7 AM to the day after tomorrow 7 AM, 24 hours without taking it off unless I told you to, understand?” Yuto said with a low gentle voice. Ryosuke hugs Yuto and buried his head on Yuto’s chest, then he nods.

“Hai… Yuto-sama…” Ryosuke said helplessly. But oh well, for Ryosuke it is better that way than being hated by his master.  
Yuto smiles gently as he feels he has given enough pressure to Ryosuke. He caresses Ryosuke’s head and become completely an angel.

“Did I spank you too hard, Ryo-chan? Did it hurt?” Yuto asks gently. Ryosuke just sobs and not answering. Yuto hugs him tightly and kisses Ryosuke’s forehead.  
“I’m perfectly okay with you having friends, I just don’t want anyone touches my property. So, Ryo-chan, it’s really okay to have friends, but don’t go overboard, don’t let anyone touches you like that again, understand?” Yuto said slowly. Ryosuke nods and wipes his tears. Yuto helped him to wipes it too.  
“Oh yeah, I’ve read your yesterday’s report. It was very detail. Good jod~” Yuto said and ruffles Ryosuke’s head.

“Arigatou~” Ryosuke said happily. Yuto smiles.

“I would demand that kind of report again today, alright? Be detail~” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods and tighten the hug. Ah, he feels warm and saved on Yuto’s hug, even though it’s Yuto who usually spank him or hurt him, but his hug feels comfortable for Ryosuke. Weird huh? Or maybe this is an effect of something called ‘love’?

\--

It’s 9 PM now, Ryosuke is writing his report and so do Inoo. They are chatting while at it.

“What happen this afternoon with you and Yuto?” Inoo asks. Then Ryosuke tells about Yuri and all. Inoo nods.

“… That’s what happen, and he was very mad because of it, and I ended up getting a punishment.” Ryosuke said sadly.  
“How about you? Happened?” Ryosuke asks back as he writes his report for Yuto.

“I was just meeting with my old friend, and said that he has turned even more handsome. It was just friendly chat really. But Kou-chan doesn’t believe it and I was scolded and given a punishment.” Inoo explains as he writes too.

“Sou ka? But he seems to be nice at you afterwards…” Ryosuke said.

“And Yuto seems to be nice at you too. He even kisses your forehead before he left and gives you strawberries.” Inoo said.

“Yeah… Maybe… all sadist like that? Or our sadists look alike?” Ryosuke makes a guess and Inoo laughs.

“Maybe so?” Inoo says as he writes his last sentences on his report. “Yatta I’m done~” Inoo says happily/

“Me too~” Ryosuke said. He puts down his pen and takes a strawberry that Yuto gives before Yuto left.  
“Want some?” Inoo offers. Inoo shakes his head, and then Ryosuke eats it.  
“Aaah~ Oishii~” Ryosuke smiles like a little kid. By then Yabu enters the room.

“Reports please.” Yabu said with a smile. Ryosuke gives his report to Yabu.  
“Thank you. I’ll send it to Yuto soon.” Yabu said again. Then he looks to Inoo. “Yours please?” Inoo gives his report book and Yabu skimming it.  
“Next time you write with blue ink, I’ll punish you.” Yabu said before he left.

“Ah… I forget he hates blue ink…” Inoo mumbles. Ryosuke giggles and in his heart he is being grateful that his master is not picky.

\--

The next day, as Yuto ordered him to, Ryosuke puts a vibrator inside his hole. Yuto gave the vibrator yesterday along with the strawberries. Right now, he’s in the car with Yuto. Currently, Yuto is taking him to his campus.

“How does it feel to have a vibrator inside you?” Yuto asks with his ‘sadist-mode’ tone. Ryosuke feels very uncomfortable, he is letting out cold sweat and he sits in a funny way.

“It feels… nggh…” Ryosuke closes his eyes when the vibrator thrust in because the road is rocky.

“It feels?” Yuto asks. The road is smooth again, so the vibrator stay still inside him.

“It feels… ngghh… weird…” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs.

“I’ll have Ren to tape you all day, so I can watch your funny gesture while having that vibrator inside you.” Yuto said. Ryosuke blushes. Then Yuto stopped the car.  
“We’re here. Study well, Ryo-chan~ Here, some strawberries for you to eat after lunch.” Yuto said as he gives Ryosuke a lunch box contains Strawberries. Ryosuke takes it and get down from the car with a very funny gesture.

“Be—be—care—full… nggghh Yuto-sama…” Ryosuke said. Yuto smiles and nods, before he laughs lightly and drives away. Ryosuke walks limply to the campus building, and every time he takes a step the vibrator goes up and down, another step then it moves again, raping Ryosuke’s hole in every move Ryosuke made.  
When Ryosuke was about to reach the campus building, Yuri grabs his shoulder.

“Ryosuke~” Yuri said happily as he brings some books on his hand. Ryosuke looks pale as he feels afraid of getting busted.  
“You look pale, why? You sick?” Yuri asks worriedly.

“Eh? Nggh… ah no… I’m okay…” Ryosuke said as he tries his best to hold his moan. He lets out even more cold sweat which makes Yuri even more worried.

“You sure? I can call the health department here if you want.” Yuri offers.

“No… ngh Thank you… I’m just a bit tired…” Ryosuke lied. The vibrator mercilessly keep vibrating while he tries his best to put up with it.

“Jaa, let’s go to class~ Yuyan said we’ll have group assignment from Nuriko-sensei~” Yuri said as he drags Ryosuke to the class, Yuri walks quite fastly which makes Ryosuke has to walk quickly too, and walking fastly makes the vibrator moves round and round, then up and down, which makes him even more tortured.

“Please walk slowly!” Ryosuke said.

\--

In the class, Their biology teacher, Nuriko-sensei, gives them a group assignment, their assignment is research about fruits. Currently, Ryosuke’s group (Yuri, Takaki, Keito, and Hikaru) is discussing about it.

“Maybe we should make research about our favorite fruits?” Yuri suggested.

“That’s a good idea~” Takaki agrees.

“We should gather up to make the report too.” Hikaru said.

“Well, can’t go to my house, my cousin is there and she’s very noisy, you won’t be able to concentrate.” Keito said. Everyone else nods, except Ryosuke who is suffering because the vibrator is going even deeper when he is sitting down.

“Can’t go to mine too. It’s too far.” Hikaru said.

“Can’t go to mine too.” Yuri said.

“Same goes to me.” Takaki said. The only one left is Ryosuke. But… Ryosuke’s house is… Yuto’s house. Will Yuto even allowed someone to visit his toy?  
“How about yours Ryosuke? You’re the only option we have left.” Takaki said. Ryosuke snaps. He can’t concentrate at all with the vibrator inside him.

“Eh? Ah! Oh… my house? Ngh… I have to ask for per—permission first.” Ryosuke said in a very funny way. It was like holding a moan and wanted to moan in the same time.

“You okay? You seems pale…” Takaki said. The others agree.

“I’m just tired…” Ryosuke said.

“Jaa, you should lie down…” Keito said as he clears the chairs so Ryosuke can lie down there. Since it is better if he lies down, so he lies down.

“Arigatou…” Ryosuke said. Then the group discussion continues.

\--

Now, Ryosuke is waiting for his next class which is Chemistry. He’s alone since the others don’t have the chemistry class today. While waiting, he uses his phone to send a chat to Yuto. His hole feels terribly torturing him, and with all those sensation the vibrator gave, he really wants to come, but he needs permission to do so, right? Because it's on his rule book.

Ryo : Yuto-sama… (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
Yuto : Yes? What’s with that emo?  
Ryo : I can’t take it anymore… I really want to come… I want to take it off (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)  
Yuto : So you want to be hated by me then? *smirk*  
Ryo : No! 〣( ºΔº )〣  
Yuto : Then don’t take it off, though I’ll let you come…  
Ryo : Hontou? (*'▽'*)♪  
Yuto : Yes, but not now…  
Ryo : o(╥﹏╥)o  
Yuto : Ahahahaha you’re so cute~  
Ryo : Thank you!  
Ryo : Oh yeah, I… I have something I have to asks…  
Yuto : What’s that?  
Ryo : I have group assignment, and we have to do it at a house since it’s about cooking and such… and the only house that available in my group is Yuto-sama’s house… so… can my friends come over?  
Yuto : Sure.  
Ryo : Really?! ⊙_⊙ I thought you’ll refuse… Thank you Yuto-sama!  
Yuto : You’re welcome. But…  
Ryo : But?  
Yuto : They can’t come over today… because I want to rape you today… as soon as my parents back to England and as soon as you got home… get it?  
Ryo : Hai!  
Yuto : You better do your best to please me, because I’ve been holding back for 2 days…  
Ryo : … is that mean you’ll do me so hard and rough?  
Yuto : Well… hell yeah *smile evilly*  
Ryo : … hai… I’ll do my best (╥╯﹏╰╥)ง  
Yuto : Ahahahaha You’re so cute~  
Yuto : Hey… by the way, still want to come?  
Ryo : Yes! ฅ'ω'ฅ  
Yuto : I’ll let you, but with one condition…  
Ryo : What’s that?  
Yuto : Go to the rest room, and fuck yourself with that vibrator for around 5 minutes then you can come.  
Ryo : EEEHHH?!  
Yuto : Wait, that’s not all.  
Ryo : There’s more?! ⊙_⊙  
Yuto : While you fuck yourself with the vibrator, video it with your phone… and send it to me~ *smirk*  
Ryo : Eeeeeeeh?!

Ryosuke almost chokes on his water when he reads Yuto’s condition. But then again he wants to come so badly. Then his phone rings again, it’s Yuto, he said :

Yuto : So? You want to come or not?

TBC

How was that?  
Hope you like it!  
I'm in hurry so I can't reply comment,  
but please do leave me a comment,  
I'll reply it as soon as I can!

 

Thank you for reading!  



	13. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry had to skip this)

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1550  
 **Rating :** R  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little smut? Drama  
 **Summary :** (Sorry had to skip this)

  
~~~  
Ryosuke thinks for a while. He indeed has an urge to come, but to do what Yuto wants him to do is too embarrassing. Moreover he’s at his campus, there’s a possibility that he’ll be busted by other student or lecturer.  
  
Ryo : Can you reduced the time? Please… (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
Yuto : Alright 3 minutes, no more negotiate… How’s that?  
Ryo : It’s embarrassing to do so… but I do want to come… Aah… I don’t know what to do…  
Yuto : Just do it~ Then again, if you say no, you can’t refuse my orders, right?  
Ryo : Sou da you nee…  
Yuto : That’s right, so just do it and don’t forget to lick your own cum~  
  
Ryosuke thinks it all over again, then again, his chemistry class is still quite long. And the vibrator which is torturing him from this morning until now, making him feels so much needy. Ryosuke sighs. He just can’t hold it anymore.  
  
Ryo : Alright… ╥﹏╥  
Yuto : Yatta! Come on, go to rest room and fuck yourself, and you better take a good angle!  
Ryo : Hai… ╥﹏╥  
  
\--  
  
Yuto is on his office, working on some documents and papers. His assistant is there, waiting for him to finish the paper work. Yuto is really excited on waiting the video to be sent. And when his phone rings, indicates someone send him a massage. He can’t help but to see it right away. Surely, it is from Ryosuke, and it contains the video he told him to do.  
  
“Hiro-san, you’re free to go for now. I think I’ll take a little rest, and will finish this at home.” Yuto said. Then he takes some cash from his pocket.  
“Here, for your lunch, take the others with you too nee~” Yuto said nicely. To Hiro, who doesn’t know anything, Yuto is being kind to him. But Yuto’s real motive is to ‘shoo’ him away.  
  
“Yes sir, Thank you sir~” Hiro said and goes away.  
  
As soon as his assistant goes away, Yuto watch the video Ryosuke send him. He pushes ‘play’ botton on his smart phone and almost got a nosebleed.  
  
-On the video-  
  
Ryosuke is sitting on the toilet inside the restroom’s cubicle, he’s spreading his leg wide open. He placed on of his leg on the toilet paper’s hanger. He already slips his pants off. The camera is aiming for Ryosuke’s hole, it didn’t catch Ryosuke’s face, but it catches Ryosuke’s lips. Ryosuke pulls out the vibrator and pushes it in again. He’s doing his best to keep his voice down. With his left hand, Ryosuke thrusting the vibrator slowly while his other hand is stroking his own member. He faintly moaning ‘Yuto-sama’ and sometimes he plays with his own nipples.  
  
“Aahhh~ ngghhh~” Ryosuke moans lightly, he bites his lips so his moan is not too loud. Ryosuke thrusts the vibrator even faster and raises the speed of the vibration.  
“Yuto… ngghhh sa…ngghh…maa…” He moans slowly. His right hand playing with his own balls and sometimes teases his own tip by giving it a slow touch. The vibrator keeps vibrating and his hands keep thrusting the vibrator inside his hole.  
“Ngghhh dame… ngghhh Yu…to-sama…” He moans again. He massage his own balls by slowly rubbing it. Then he moves his hands to his member and massage it too while keep thrusting the vibrator. 3 minutes has passed and finally Ryosuke takes off his cockring and comes on his hands. Like Yuto ordered him to, he licks his own cum. He licks his fingers one by one and ended it with a lick on his own lips which is looks so sexy. Then he puts back the vibrator in, set it on the normal vibrating rate and finally the video ends.  
  
-video end-  
  
Yuto gulps looking at the video, it’s sexier than he expected. And those held moan, was really sexy.  
  
Ryo : That was… embarrassing… ≥︿≤  
Yuto : No… that was hot… Now I’m needy, and you have to responsible…  
Ryo : Eh?! How I supposed to responsible? You’re the one who ordered me to do so…  
Yuto : That’s it. Once you finish your class, go straight home, I’ll have Ren drive you home, and I’ll rape you hard and good.  
Ryo : o(╥﹏╥)o  
Yuto : I really want to take my cock deep inside you, baby~  
Ryo : Hai…  I know… ≥︿≤  
Yuto : Don’t worry, I won’t be too harsh on you, baby~  
Ryo : Hontou?  
Yuto : Well, I don’t want to hurt you too much, Ryo-chan.  
Ryo : Arigatou~  
Yuto : No need to thanked me, I just want to take care of you better~  
Ryo : (♡˙︶˙♡) *hug*  
Ryo : Jaa, I’m going to class.  
Yuto : Alright, take care, honey~  
  
Ryosuke smiled. Ah, that was the first time Yuto used lovey-dovey nickname to him. Ryosuke smiled. Since the first day Yuto being nice on him he realized something…  
  
“Oh my… I’m in love with gentle-side master…” Ryosuke mumbles, then he stand up to go to his class, limply.  
  
\--  
  
Yuto is waiting at home right now, he has send his butler and maid away, telling them to have early leave and play with their family while his real motive is so he can spend his time with Ryosuke as much as he likes.  
Ryosuke has arrived, Ren drove him home. Yuto feels so astonished when he sees the window and finds that Ryosuke has arrived. He immediately welcomed him.  
  
“Ryo-chan~ You must be very tired, come inside, baby~” Yuto said. Ryosuke rolled his eyes and comes inside.  
“Thank you, Ren.” Yuto said. Ren, is the only ‘outsider’ who knows that Yuto’s kindness is only a mask. Though, he doesn’t care, all he care is that he is get paid.  
  
“Here’s the video, sir. Now, I’ll take my leave. Have fun, with your toy, sir~” Ren said as he gives a cam video and walks away. Yuto smiles and goes inside the house.  
  
“Ryo-chan, let’s eat~” Yuto said as he holds Ryosuke’s hand and leads him to the dining room.  
  
“I thought Yuto-sama would rape me…” Ryosuke said with a little teasing tone. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“Let’s save the best for the last~” Yuto said as he smirk. He kisses Ryosuke’s cheek and makes him sit on the dining chair.  
“I made you your favorite food and deserts. Aren’t you happy that your master done a lot to make you smile?” Yuto said elegantly as he pours himself a glass of wine.  
  
“Thank you…” Ryosuke said slowly. Well, actually he’s pleased that Yuto made him these foods, it’s just that, it doesn’t feel special if Yuto puts it on master-toy relationship.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong? You look unwell?” Yuto asks. No, Ryosuke is not unwell, he’s sad. He’s sad, because knowing that Yuto did this because he’ll use him later. It’s only for ‘use’.  
  
“I’m okay… Nee, Yuto-sama… why you cook these?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“Well, so that you would have enough energy to please me~” Yuto said with full of energy. Ryosuke’s face turns even more sad. Yuto sees it and pats Ryosuke’s head.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Yuto asks. He really is clueless.  
“You don’t look so well…” Yuto commented. Ryosuke almost cry.  
  
“I… I…” Ryosuke shutters. Here’s the reason why he wants to cry. Because he’s in love with Yuto, and knowing that Yuto only wants to use his body, is hurting him.  
  
“Ryo-chan?” Yuto is getting worried when Ryosuke’s eyes are filled with tears. Yuto wipes his tears gently.  
“What’s wrong, honey?” Yuto asks gently. Ryosuke feels even sadder. This side of Yuto he loves, this exact gentle side of him. Ryosuke cries harder.  
  
“I…” Ryosuke can’t say a word. Yuto sighs.  
  
“There there, don’t cry. After you eat you may rest nee, I won’t do you today, don’t cry nee?” Yuto said. Ryosuke wipes his tears. He nods and looks away.  
“Just tell me what’s wrong with you. If you can’t tell directly, you can write it on your report nee?” Yuto said again. Then again, Ryosuke just nods.  
  
\--  
  
Ryosuke is on his room now, Yuto offered him to sleep on Yuto’s room, but he refuses. He’s writing his report now. Yuto have taken off his vibrator a while ago too, because he feels sorry for the crying Ryosuke.  
  
‘I really like his gentle side. The side who would pats me and called me honey. The side of him who won’t hurt me… but then again, I’m only a toy for him, nothing more. Once I’m broke, he can buy another one.’ Ryosuke though.  
Yuto opens the door.  
  
“Finish?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke nods, he gives Yuto his report book.  
“You sure you don’t want to sleep on my room?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke shakes his head.  
“Alright. Just for tonight, I’ll let you sleep on your own room, but tomorrow, you’ll sleep with me again, get it?” Yuto said firmly.  
  
“Yes, master…” Ryosuke said slowly. Yuto smiles and pats his head, and walks few step away, like he always do he would skim the report first. And when he does that, he only can find 1 sentences there, and that is :  
  
‘I love Yuto-sama so much, will he ever love me to?’  
  
TBC  
~~~

Sorry for the late update...  
I got a little sick,  
But I'm okay now,  
though my cousin still got fever...

Hope you like this~  
Please do leave me a comment nee!  
and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	14. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sorry had to skip it)

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** R?  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff?  
 **Summary :** (sorry had to skip it)

 

  
~~~  
Yuto smiles when reading it, and before he knows it, Ryosuke slams his room door close. Yuto giggles and walks back to Ryosuke’s room, trying to open the door, but Ryosuke locks it.  
  
“Ryo-chan, open the door.” Yuto gently commands it. But Ryosuke stays in silent.  
“Ryo-chan… the door… make it open, please.” Yuto said again, even gentler than before. Actually nee, Yuto is pretty happy to know that his toy is in love with him, it’s just that, he, himself still doesn’t know what kind of feeling he had for Ryosuke, though he knows, he really liked his toy. But is ‘like’ is enough?  
  
“No… you’ll be angry…” Ryosuke said slowly.  
  
“Now, why would I be angry?” Yuto asks, he leans on the wall.  
“Open the door honey…” Yuto says nicely. Then, the doors slowly opens. Ryosuke blushes so hard and he looked down to the floor. He doesn’t dare to see Yuto since he thinks Yuto would be mad.  
“It’s alright, I won’t be angry… I just want to know, is this real?” Yuto asks as he points Ryosuke’s report book. Ryosuke pouts and blushing even harder. Then he hits Yuto’s chest weakly several times before he say :  
  
“Forget it, forget it!” Ryosuke said. He rubs Yuto’s head several times.  
  
“What are you doing?” Yuto asks as he giggles.  
  
“Erasing your memory. Forget it, forget it!” Ryosuke said as he keeps rubbing Yuto’s head with his hands even though he has to tip toeing to reach Yuto’s head. Yuto giggles and let Ryosuke do what he wants.  
  
“Hai. Hai.” Yuto said gently as he grabs both of Ryosuke’s hands and pins him on the wall. Yuto stares Ryosuke’s eyes and slowly moves closer. This kind of state makes Ryosuke’s heart is racing quickly. Yuto stops when their face is about 5 inches away.  
“You’re really cute nee~” Yuto said before finally he kissed Ryosuke’s lips. It’s the first time ever Yuto kisses him on his lips, usually it would be on cheek or forehead.  
Their kiss was innocent, their lips just met, and tongue is not involves. But the kiss stays quite some times. Ryosuke blushes and he’s too nervous that he can’t breathe, while Yuto, he’s smiling in the kiss, realizing something he should have realize sooner. And when the kiss ends, Ryosuke’s face already as red as Santa’s hat, he is panting too, since he can’t really breathe when the kiss happened.  
“Eh? You look so worn out.” Yuto said. Well, it was just a simple kiss, it shouldn’t have needn’t much energy.  
  
“I was too nervous… I can’t breathe…” Ryosuke said slowly. Yuto giggles and pats Ryosuke’s head.  
  
“Yappari, you’re really cute~” Yuto said. Ryosuke blushes again. Then, Yuto hit Ryosuke’s head with his report book slowly so it won’t hurt.  
  
“Rewrite today’s report, please. I won’t take 10-word report nee~” Yuto said jokingly. Ryosuke smiles and takes the report book.  
  
“Hai~” Ryosuke said.  
  
“And yappari, I want to sleep with you tonight. So, sleep in my room, nee~” Yuto said before he pats Ryosuke’s head again. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Hai!”  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Ryosuke is about to go to the bathroom and going for showering. He has his clothes and towel on his hands. Yuto is on his desk, just finish his bath and about to do his paper work. Ryosuke walks to the bathroom, which is across Yuto’s desk. He’s about to close the door, but Yuto stopped him.  
  
“Don’t close the door, honey…” Yuto says sweetly.  
  
“But…” Ryosuke about to argues, but then again, Yuto cuts him off.  
  
“You know, honey. Kota has that fantasies about Kei-senpai cooking while naked, right? As for me, I have fetishes on you bathing. I wanna see it~” Yuto says cutely like a little kid.  
“So just don’t close the door, in fact, open it wide while you’re showering~” Yuto said. Ryosuke blushes just thinking about it. Just thinking about how Yuto would see him showering, naked.  
  
“O—okay.” Ryosuke finally said. Well, he can’t refuse anyway. Ryosuke enters the bathroom, and slowly undone his clothes, and throw them to the laundry basket. Then he enters the showering cubicle which is transparent glass. Yuto can see the naked body of Ryosuke from where he is now. He can see everything and he’s not oly seeing but he’s staring at him. Amazed to that sexy body of his toy.  
Ryosuke turns on the shower as he feels nervous about being stared at. The water flows down his body, from his hair, to his face, to his chest, to his stomach, to his thigh, until finally it drops to his feet. He rubs his own body while still tries to face the wall so he doesn’t need to see Yuto, who is staring at him non-stop.  
  
“Face this way~ Wanna see you more.” Yuto said. Yappari, Ryosuke’s afford to avoid facing Yuto is meaningless. Yuto asks him to face to Yuto anyway. So Ryosuke turns around, facing Yuto who is sitting on his desk, about 5 meters away from him.  
“You look so sexy~” Yuto said. Ryosuke looked to the floor and blushes like hell. He takes the showering puff and squeezes some soap on it. Before he turns of the shower and starts brushing his body with the shower puff. He shyly brushed his hands and body. And of course, he cleans his genital too, though it feels so embarrassing to clean it while Yuto looking at him with those gentle eyes.  
  
“It’s… embarrassing…” Ryosuke mumbles. Yuto can hear it though as his ears are so sharp.  
  
“Now now, don’t be so embarrassed. You’re often naked in front of me anyway, right?” Yuto said as he giggles. Ryosuke blushes. He knows he’s naked in front of Yuto times already. Beside they had several sex too. It’s just that it’s different when he’s just being stared at.  
Ryosuke starts to brush his member with the soap, and reached back to brush his back and butt. Though he has trouble on reaching his back. Looking at that, Yuto stands up, he enters the bathroom, and enters the showering place.  
  
“Yu—yuto-sama?” Ryosuke got surprised when suddenly Yuto hugs him.  
  
“I wanna have a shower with you~” Yuto said, huskily.  
  
“But… you had one just th—then.” Ryosuke got even more nervous.  
  
“But I haven’t got it WITH my toy~ beside I can wash your back~” Yuto said, before he licks Ryosuke’s smooth skin. Ryosuke moans a little.  
“Shall we clean now, my dear?” Yuto asks huskily before finally Ryosuke give in.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, both Yuto and Ryosuke are on the bed already. Ryosuke still feels tense since he just did his confession and just took bath and having a little ‘session’ with his master. Moreover, come to think of it, he hasn’t got a proper reaction. Yuto hasn’t told him about his feeling to Ryosuke yet.  
  
“What’s with the troubled face?” Yuto asks as he reads Ryosuke’s proper report.  
  
“I’m just thinking about stuff.” Ryosuke said. Yuto nods and turns to the next page.  
  
“About what?” Yuto asks again as he reads the last page of Ryosuke’s report.  
  
“About… you know… tomorrow my friends come over here...” Ryosuke lied. That’s not what he’s thinking. But oh well, Yuto believed him anyway.  
  
“Sou you nee, your friends will come over. That case, I won’t go to the office.” Yuto said as he closes the report book, and lies down beside Ryosuke.  
  
“Why?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“I bet that Chinen Yuri will be here too. You know what’s my objective…” Yuto said before he yawns. Well, he had done a lot of work today. No wonders if he’s tired.  
  
“To make sure I didn’t do anything unpleasant to you?” Ryosuke makes a guess. Yuto nods as he take Ryosuke to his hug. He caresses Ryosuke’s hair.  
  
“… and to make sure he’s not being all clingy to you…” Yuto said slowly as he closes his eyes.  
  
“I wonder if he’s being clingy will I get punishment again?” Ryosuke asks as he buried his head to Yuto’s chest.  
  
“…hmm… yeah… rough one…” Yuto said weakly. Ryosuke giggles.  
  
“Sou da you nee.” Ryosuke said.  
“Nee, Yuto-sama… the thing I wrote on the report book earlier,… was true…” Ryosuke said, confirming about his feeling for Yuto. Ryosuke buried his head even more, so his blushing cheek won’t be visible.  
“It’s alright, right? I mean… for me to love you?” Ryosuke says. But Yuto keep in silent, though the hug is getting tighter.  
“Nee, Yuto-sama… I’m just wondering…” Ryosuke paused. He thinks that this should be a good change for him to asks about Yuto’s feeling for him. Or maybe the change for him about Yuto will love him someday. After a moment of silence Ryosuke finally asks :  
  
“Do you… love me too?”  
  
TBC

~~~

How was that?  
Hope you like it nee~  
Can't reply comment again today~  
I'm in hurry, since it's morning already (it's 0.10 AM at my place ahahaha~)  
and need to prepare for school tomorrow (or rather today)

Hope you like it~  
and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	15. Just A Toy

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1700  
 **Rating :** PG15?  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, jealousy? some friendship~

  
~~~

The next day, Yuto wakes up earlier than Ryosuke and he wakes Ryosuke up. He shakes Ryosuke’s body and calling Ryosuke’s name several times.  
  
“Ryo-chan… wake up… Ryo-chan…” Yuto says gently. But Ryosuke is such a sleepy head, he doesn’t wake up yet. Yuto giggles and pulls the sheets down. He touches Ryosuke’s hand in order to wake him up but Yuto notices something is off.  
“Ryo-chan?” Yuto tilts his head. Ryosuke’s temperature is certainly not normal, it’s above normal, he’s having a fever. Yuto panicly puts his palm on Ryosuke’s forehead.  
“Yappari, fever.” Yuto mumbles. Then slowly Ryosuke’s open his eyes.  
  
“Oha…you Yuto-sama…” Ryosuke says weakly.  
“Ah? Am I late for class?” Ryosuke asks as he looks at the clock on the wall. Yuto shakes his head.  
  
“No. you’re not going anywhere today. You’re sick. I’m calling a doctor.” Yuto said firmly. Ryosuke looks confuses himself, he feels fine.  
  
“But… I’m fine…” Ryosuke says as he tries to get up but Yuto pushes him back to the bed and signaling him to stay as he waits for an answer from his phone.  
  
“Good morning, I’m Nakajima Yuto, I need doctor now, Grand Perfection Residences, block A, number 2. … yes please… send me a professional one… Thank you…” Yuto said on the phone. He looks at Ryosuke and covers his body with the sheet. He reaches to his drawer and grabs the thermometer.  
  
“I’m really fine…” Ryosuke said as he really feels fine, though he feels a bit heavy.  
  
“Let’s see if the thermometer says the same.” Yuto says firmly yet gently. He uses the thermometer to check on Ryosuke’s temperature, and the result is, indeed he has a fever.  
“…and it says 39o You’re not fine, Ryo-chan. Stay at home, nee?” Yuto said.  
  
“But… I have to do my assignment and my friends doesn’t know whe—“ Ryosuke was about to say that his friends doesn’t know the address of this house, but Yuto cuts his words.  
  
“I’ll have Ren pick them up. Just tell them Ren will. Okay? So stay at bed, at least until the doctor come.” Yuto said. Ryosuke had no choice but to nod.  
  
“Hai…”  
  
“Jaa, I’ll have my mai—ah wait, I send my maid and butler for vacation… maa, I’ll cook you something.” Yuto said as he ruffles Ryosuke’s head. Ryosuke smiles. Somehow he feels Yuto is being really cared for him.  
  
“Arigatou… for caring for me…” Ryosuke said slowly as he tugs Yuto’s sleeve. Yuto smiles and caresses his hair.  
  
“Well, I don’t want you to get sick for too long… Ryo-chan…” Yuto said, then he goes to the kitchen.  
  
\--  
  
The doctor came and check up on Ryosuke. He said he’s just having a normal fever. Yuto really relieve with that. Then after having breakfast, Yuto stays beside Ryosuke while doing his paper work, while Ryosuke playing with his phone, actually, texting someone.  
  
Ryo : Kei-chan… (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)  
Kei : Eh? Eh? Nani?  
Ryo : Ano nee, last night I really tell Yuto-sama that I really in love with him…  
Kei : Eeeh?! So? So?  
Ryo : And I asked him if he loves me too… ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ  
Kei : What’s his answer?! He loves you too?  
Ryo : He didn’t answer it… and when I looked up to him, he was asleep… (ˉ(∞)ˉ)  
Kei : Ahahahahaha~ Poor Ryo-chan~ Asks him again then~  
Ryo : Easy for you to say!  
Kei : Well, if not then you’ll never settled it, right? ( • ̀ω•́  )✧  
Ryo : You’re right…  
Kei : Ganbatter nee, Ryo-chan~ (๑≥﹏≤๑)ง  
  
When Ryosuke was about to write another reply, Yuto stands up from the chair and hugs him.  
  
“Who are you texting with?” Yuto asks, a certain jealous tone is there.  
  
“Kei.” Ryosuke says honestly.  
  
“Kei-senpai? Why?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke was a bit confuse about how to answer this but he answer anyway.  
  
“Because… we’re friends? Well… we’re just talking about ‘maso’ stuff.” Ryosuke said. Yuto giggles hearing Ryosuke’s answer.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Well… you often have that ‘sadists’ conversation with Yabu-san… so we’re having ‘maso’ talks too.” Ryosuke said. Yuto laughs lightly.  
  
“Sou ka? What’s this ‘maso’ talk talks about?” Yuto asks before he lets go off the hug. Ryosuke doesn’t want to answer that, since the talk they were having was about his feeling towards Yuto. Luckly he’s saved by Ren, because he suddenly knocks the room door, so Yuto stands up and get the door.  
  
“Ryosuke-sama’s friends are downstairs already. By this I’ve finish my job, therefore shall I go back home?” Ren says politely. Ryosuke smiles when he hears that his friends are there already.  
  
  
“Yes. Thank you, Ren.” Yuto said. Then he looks to Ryosuke.  
“Come on, let’s greet your friends.” Yuto said.  
  
\--  
  
Yuto walks with Ryosuke downstairs to meet Yuri, Takaki, Keito, and Hikaru. Of course Yuto has his best smile as for Ryosuke, he is thinking right now. He’s thinking if his friends ask what is his relation with Yuto, then, what should he answer?  
  
“Good afternoon, everyone.” Yuto says as he bows down a little. Yuri smiles widely as always as he bows down as the other three shock looks at Yuto.  
  
“A—aren’t you Nakajima Yu—yuto-san?” Keito asks, looking so shock. Yuto smiles.  
  
“I am. Nice to meet you all.” Yuto said elegantly. Ryosuke tilts his head, thinking why would Keito knows about Yuto.  
“Jaa, Ryo-chan, do your assignment right nee, I’ll be on the living room, working on some paper work. Have the kitchen your way, and don’t get too tired. If you need anything, tell me right away. Understand that?” Yuto says firmly yet protectively. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Hai.” Ryosuke answers. Then Yuto turns to Ryosuke’s friends direction.  
  
“If you’ll excuse me, I need to do some work. Please make yourself at home.” Yuto said as he bows a little and walks away. Takaki, Hikaru and Keito immediately fusses over Ryosuke.  
  
“How the heck you can live with Nakajima-san?” Hikaru asks.  
  
“He’s hell super famous.” Keito says.  
  
“Every girls would kill just to live with him.” Takaki adds. Then again, Ryosuke doesn’t know anything. Then Yuri pouts and clings to Ryosuke.  
  
“Get away you guys.” Yuri said. Ryosuke gulps when Yuri clings to him like this, he’s afraid that Yuto would be mad again.  
“Nee, Ryosuke, why didn’t you attend the biology class today?” Yuri asks.  
  
“I… have a fever.” Ryosuke said.  
  
“Sou? Ah hontou~ Poor Ryosuke~ Jaa, let’s just start our assignment~” Yuri said as he keeps clings to Ryosuke’s arm. From afar, Yuto already cursing Yuri and he have been glaring Ryosuke too. He was just glaring until he can’t take it anymore, seeing his toy being clung on.  
  
“Ryosuke! What did I told you last night?!” Yuto yells out from the living room. Ryosuke shivers and immediately shove Yuri’s hands off him.  
  
“Hai! I’m sorry!” Ryosuke yells out too. Yuto smiles when seeing Ryosuke shoved Yuri’s hands away while Yuri pouts.  
  
\--  
  
After an hour of doing their assignment, they are close to their conclusion. But then, in the middle of their assignment, Yuto enters the kitchen and saw Yuri being so close with Ryosuke again. He stays on the door, pretends like he’s observing.  
  
“Nakajima-san, why don’t you have a seat.” Hikaru said, Yuto smiles.  
  
“No thank you, I just want to see how are you guys doing for a while. Is everything fine?” Yuto asks.  
  
“Yes.” Keito answers. Yuto smiles, but his smile faded away when he say Ryosuke and Yuri squeezing the oranges together. Ryosuke’s hands are squeezing an orange, and Yuri’s hands are on the top of Ryosuke’s hand, helping him squeezing the orange. To Yuto, it’s like holding hands. And he hates that. Yuto pouts and glare at Ryosuke.  
  
“Ryosuke, there’s orange seed on your cheek~” Yuri said as he giggles and takes it from Ryosuke.  
  
“Arigatou~” Ryosuke said. Yuri smiles at him and shakes his head.  
  
“It’s alright. By the way, Ryo-chan’s skin is so smooth~” Yuri said as he caresses Ryosuke’s hand. Actually he’s not flirting, he’s just telling the truth.  
  
“A—arigatou~” Ryosuke nervously answer as he notices that Yuto is glaring at him. Of course seeing that, Yuto is not pleased at all. He’s so jealous that someone touching that smooth skin.  
  
“Ryosuke.” Yuto calls him with his ‘sadist-mode’ tone. Ryosuke immediately shivers.  
  
“Ha—hai?” Ryosuke answers.  
  
“Come here.” Yuto said. He’s standing on the kitchen door, while Ryosuke is on the pantry with the others. Well of course now, Takaki, Yuri, Keito, and Hikaru pay attention to both Yuto and Ryosuke.  
  
“Ha—hai…” Ryosuke said as he walks to come over to the door.  
“Wh—why you called me?” Ryosuke asks, obviously he’s scared if Yuto would punish him for being too close with Yuri.  
  
“Kiss me.” Yuto said.  
  
“Eeeeh?!” Not only Ryosuke who’s surprised but the whole room is.  
  
“Do I have to repeat myself, Ryosuke?” Yuto says coldly.  
“Do it, now.” Yuto said. Ryosuke had no choice so he obeys, he kisses Yuto’s lips quickly.  
“Good boy~ Thank you~” Yuto said as he pats Ryosuke head and walks out from the kitchen, well actually he’s not walking too far, he’s just walks around 5 step then leans his back to the wall, so he can hears Ryosuke’s and his friends’ conversation. Ryosuke was blushing like hell while the others look so surprised.  
  
“Nee, Ryosuke… actually what is your relation with that Nakajima-san?” Yuri says, as if he’s jealous.  
“I mean you’re so afraid of him, then you obey what he said, and you’re also kissing him, moreover you’re living with him.” Yuri continues. The other nods.  
  
“Yeah… what’s your relation, I want to know too.” Keito said. Ryosuke doesn’t know what to answer. He keeps in silent as the others keeps bugging him to tell.  
  
“What is your relation?” Hikaru asks too. Ryosuke keeps in silent, he’s confused. Well he can’t just say that Yuto bought him, right? It’s way too abnormal. When Ryosuke was about to lied, Yuto comes in the room, he smiles nicely and kissed Ryosuke’s lips.  
  
“Yu—yuto—“ Ryosuke surprised, and before he can even say ‘Yuto-sama?’ Yuto already kisses his lips again. Yuto smiles and hugs Ryosuke, before he says with his ‘sadist-mode’ tone :  
  
“He’s … my boyfriend.”  
  
TBC

~~~

Sorry nee, can't reply comment again today,  
I'm busy with assignment *sigh*  
Hope you like this nee~  
and please do leave me a comment,  
I'll reply it as soon as I can~

and,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**  



	16. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke is really happy that Yuto claims him as his boyfriend, but is it really true? Or is it just a cover? Ryosuke wants to know that, but before he was even asks about that, he was hurt already.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1300  
 **Rating :** PG15  
 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, maybe a little fluff on words  
 **Summary :** Ryosuke is really happy that Yuto claims him as his boyfriend, but is it really true? Or is it just a cover? Ryosuke wants to know that, but before he was even asks about that, he was hurt already.

 

  
~~~  
“Eeeeh?!” Takaki, Yuri, Hikaru and Keito tilt their head, as if they don’t believe it. Ryosuke himself tilts his head.  
  
“Eh?” Ryosuke softly says, but deep in his heart he likes it. Though he is wondering, is Yuto saying that for real or for just covering things up?  
  
“That’s why I don’t like anyone to lay a hand to Ryosuke.” Yuto continues, he kisses Ryosuke’s forhead and Ryosuke blushes.  
“When you’re done with kitchen, meet me for a while in my room, I need to talk.” Yuto whispers to Ryosuke.  
  
“Hai…” Ryosuke said. Yuri who has been looking pouts, and Takaki pats Yuri’s head whispering ‘there there’ to him.  
  
\--  
  
After they are done with the kitchen Ryosuke and his friends are going to make a report about it. They are making it on Ryosuke’s room, and as Yuto ordered him to, Ryosuke excuses himself for a while to meet Yuto in Yuto’s room.  
  
“Yuto-sama?” Ryosuke says as he enters the room. Yuto smiled sweetly at first but when Ryosuke closes the door, his smile turns evil.  
  
“What was that?” Yuto said firmly, he stands up from his bed and approaching Ryosuke, who is stand by the desk.  
  
“Wh—what?” Ryosuke asks nervously. He knows when Yuto being all like this, he’s in trouble.  
  
“Don’t ‘what’ me. He touched you, he clung on you again. Didn’t I warn you about that before? What? Maybe when I am not around you’ll kiss each other!” Said Yuto, firmly yet he keeps his voice slow since he knows that Ryosuke’s friends are next door.  
  
“No! I would never do that…” Ryosuke said. Well yeah, he wouldn’t since he loves Yuto, and being hated by Yuto is the last thing he wants to happen in his life.  
  
“Really? Then what was that?” Yuto said as he pins Ryosuke to the desk. Ryosuke feels hurt right now. He loves Yuto yet, Yuto seems to not have any faith on Ryosuke nor loving him the way Ryosuke loves Yuto.  
  
“We’re just being friendly… beside I love you! Why would I do things that you hate?! I love you, I don’t want to be hated by you! I don’t want you to be mad at me! So why would I done that?!” Ryosuke burst out, though he keeps his voice down. He almost cries, but he able to hold it. Yuto freezes, he doesn’t know what to say or how to react to this. It’s literary Ryosuke’s second confession to him. Though this time, he really knows what kind of feeling he had for Ryosuke but he still doesn’t know how to react.  
  
“… I just envious when someone touches you like that. Your body is mine.” Yuto said, slowly. The words ‘your body is mine’ makes Ryosuke cries. Yuto touches Ryosuke and kisses Ryosuke’s neck.  
“Every part of you is mine.” Yuto whispers.  
“This…” Yuto said as he licks Ryosuke’s hand, “…is mine.” He continued.  
“This…” Yuto said as he kisses Ryosuke’s cheek, “… is also mine.”  
“This…” Yuto whispers as he touches Ryosuke’s butt, “…is mine too.”  
“And even this…” Yuto said as he slips his hand to Ryosuke’s pants to touch Ryosuke’s member, “..is mine too.” Yuto continued. But Ryosuke cries even harder. He’s tired of this. He’s tired of just being a ‘toy’, a thing to ‘play’ with. He hates it when he doesn’t know what kind of true feeling Yuto has for him.  
  
“Enough! I’m tired of this! I got enough!” Ryosuke yells out, he really yells so hard, he pushes Yuto away, that Yuto tripped and fall to the ground. Ryosuke was rather angry than sad, Yuto keeps in silent on the floor.  
“I was really happy that you called me a ‘boyfriend’, I thought, finally you would take me seriously, but I was wrong… Yappari, I’m still a toy, I am nothing for you.” Ryosuke said. This time, he is very said.  
“I really wish I could hate you and just stay hating you forever!” Ryosuke yells out.  
“…But I can’t…” Ryosuke mumbles as he wipes his tears.  
“Pardon me, master. But… If it is possible, I want to quit being your ‘playable’ ‘toy’.” Ryosuke said as he sobs. Yuto keeps in silent and loses his sense. He thinks nothing but how to calm Ryosuke down. But before he able to say any word, Ryosuke goes out and slam the door. Yuto was left alone on his room, on the floor with a huge amount of regret.  
  
“Gomen Ryo-chan… I do love you… But… I don’t know how to express it…”  
  
\--  
  
Ryosuke goes back to his room with tears flowing down his cheek. His friends were wondering what could have been happen to Ryosuke.  
  
“Ryosuke… What’s wrong?” Hikaru asks. Ryosuke shakes his head.  
  
“Gomen, guys. Can you go home now? *sobs* I really need to be alone *sobs* the assignment’s report, *sobs* I’ll do the rest…” Ryosuke said. Thinking that Ryosuke is really needs to be alone, Takaki signaling to everyone to do as he said.  
  
“If you need someone to talk to, out phone will be free for you to call…” Keito said. Ryosuke nods.  
  
\--  
  
After a while, like around 10 minutes, Yuto finally decided to just say it out loud that he loves Ryosuke too. He gets out from his room and walks few steps to reach Ryosuke’s room. The door was closed, and it was locked from inside.  
  
“Ryosuke…” Yuto said slowly and softly.  
“I’m sorry… for making you feel sad…” Yuto said as he leans his back to the wall.  
“I won’t force you to go out… But… I just want you to listen to this…” Yuto said. He takes a deep breath.  
“I love you, Ryosuke! I just… don’t know how to express it… I just thought that, you’ll be able to feel it yourself someday… and I know I am wrong…” Yuto said, honestly.  
  
“Actually nee, when you confessed to me for the first time, I was really happy but unsure, but when I kiss you… I realized something I should have realized sooner, I realized that I love you so much… Not for your body, but for who you are. The cute and to the lovable you, I really love you…” Yuto said, really honestly and with all of his heart. Well, he really does love Ryosuke not for his body.  
“Please forgive me…” Yuto said.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready to go out, I’ll be here, waiting for you, to give you my proper apologize.” Yuto said softly. He’s planning to keep standing there and wait for Ryosuke to get out. And in his head, the first thing he would do if Ryosuke is out is to hug him and to say that he’s really love Ryosuke. But then Yuto realized something, he realized that the room was dark, usually Ryosuke never turns off the light.  
“Ryosuke… if you’re there, just knock anything 3 times, let me know you’re in there!” Yuto said, but nothing comes up, the room keeps in silent. Suddenly Yuto has a bad feeling. Yuto tries to opens the door, but it was locked, so he forces it open by kicking it several times. When he kicks the door hardly, it finally opens, Yuto immediately goes inside.  
  
“Ryosuke?!” Yuto yells out Ryosuke’s name, but no one was there. All he finds is an empty room, but the window was wide open, so Yuto assumes that Ryosuke has ran away. He looks at the window and he finds the sheet has been stretched down, and it seems like Ryosuke climb down the sheet to ran away.  
  
“Damn it!” Yuto curses. It’s not like he’s cursing because he lost a toy.  
“It’s damn cold out there, what if he’s freezing? It certainly not safe all by himself…” Yuto said. Yup, he’s worrying about Ryosuke’s safety. Yuto was panic and worried in the same time that he almost punched the wall.He walks forth and back before he realized that Ryosuke’s report book was left opened. Yuto took it and there’s one sentences on that page, and it was :  
  
“…and all I want was just being loved by the one I love the most…”  
  
TBC

~~~

Sorry nee, for this late update *bow*  
But don't worry,  
I'll update in time tomorrow~  
Because I'm a bit relaxed today, so probably I can make the next today and post it tomorrow~  
By the way, 2 Chaps to go and it's all over (except if I wanted to make a special of course ahahahaha~)

hope you like it nee~  
Please do leave me a comment nee!  
and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	17. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto feels so guilty because he can't express his feeling towards Ryosuke in a right way. He's desperately looking for Ryosuke until he asks a help from Yabu and Inoo. Two things that Yuto really wants to do now are seeing if Ryosuke is alright, and tells Ryosuke his proper confession and apologize.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1400  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little fluff, drama  
 **Summary :** Yuto feels so guilty because he can't express his feeling towards Ryosuke in a right way. He's desperately looking for Ryosuke until he asks a help from Yabu and Inoo. Two things that Yuto really wants to do now are seeing if Ryosuke is alright, and tells Ryosuke his proper confession and apologize.

  
~~~

Yuto was dumbfounded with those words. He feels very horrible, he feels like he has hurt Ryosuke so much, which is true. Yuto opens the previous page and found very neat report there that he hasn’t read. It seems like Ryosuke writes it before he ran away. Yuto sits down and read it.  
  
 _*On the report book*_  
 _I wake up this morning, with a very happy feeling, even though I was a little dizzy. This morning, the person I love the most wakes me up, he gently calls my name._  
 _He found out that I was sick and he took care of me, he calls a doctor for me and care for me, he even cook me a great breakfast. I was very happy because of that._  
  
 _But then at noon my friends come over and made him angry. I was still happy that he’s angry, I was thinking that probably he was really jealous, which means he loves me. But I was wrong._  
 _I was also happy that he called me ‘my boyfriend’, I thought finally he would return my feeling, I though he really would care for me, but then again I was wrong._  
 _He was not jealous of me, he’s angry because his ‘property’ was touched._  
 _He was not cared for ME, but for his so-called ‘property’, for his so-called ‘toy’._  
  
 _I am just a fool, because I believed that he would love me. There’s no way he would._  
 _All he needs is my body, a body to have sex with, all he needs is a ‘masochist’, all he needs is someone who would obey him and asks for nothing. That kind of person that he can buy anytime on the human trafficking company. He’s rich, he can afford a better sex slave than I am._  
 _It’s all hurting me. Always have my hopes for him, but he doesn’t need me, he would never love me._  
 _I had enough of all of this, having an empty hopes,_  
 _… while all I want is his affection…_  
 _…and all I want was just being loved by the person I love the most…_  
 _*end*_  
  
 Yuto was stupefied, he can’t say no more. His tears drop down. He never know that all he was doing was hurting Ryosuke that much.  
  
“It’s not true… I love you, Ryosuke… I love you… You’re not just a ‘property’ nor just a ‘toy’, you’re more than I could ever wanted, Ryo…” Yuto said. He is really pissed of himself. He stands up and looked at the mirror, seeing his own reelection. Then he punched the mirror.  
“Baka!” He yells out to himself. His ands was bleeding from punching the mirror. Yuto takes his car key and immediately goes out to look for his lost ‘loved one’.  
  
\--  
  
Yuto was desperate already, he looks around Ryosuke’s campus, on the parks nearby, the mall, the bridges, but still finds nothing. He left his car on the station and running here and there while shouting ‘Ryosuke’, a lot of people thinks he’s insane, but hell like he care. All he thinks about right now is Ryosuke. He wonders if Ryosuke is alright, if Ryosuke has eaten, and if Ryosuke is lonely right now.  
  
\--  
  
Right now, Yuto is on Yabu’s house, thinking to get assistance from Yabu and Inoo to look for Ryosuke. He explains everything to Yabu and Inoo. Yabu just nods while Inoo’s face turns pale.  
  
“…That’s how was it… So please, help me find him. I really need to tell him what kind of feeling I had for him.” Yuto said honestly. Yabu smiles.  
  
“Of course… I would like to help you… But first of all…” Yabu said nicely, but then Yabu looks at Inoo.  
“Did you hide anything from us, my dear?” Yabu said, obviously demand a honest answer from Inoo. Inoo lowered his head.  
  
“No—nothing…” Inoo says, which is pretty stupid action because it’s obviously a lie.  
  
“I’ll ask you for the one last time, did you hide anything from us, my dear?” Yabu asks even more firmly.  
  
“No…” Inoo keeps on lying. Yabu sighs.  
  
“Kei-senpai. Please tell me anything if you know anything about Ryosuke’s whereabouts. Please, I beg you…” Yuto says. He’s desperate right now. If he’s not, he wouldn’t want to beg to anyone.  
  
“I said I don’t know…” Inoo says, but his face was serious. Yuto almost fall for it, but then again, there’s Yabu who knows that Inoo is lying.  
  
“You do know your consequences of lying to me. And you have lied twice to me. Do you want to make it three times and getting the consequences three times harder too?” Yabu asks with his super scary tone. Inoo sighs and shakes his head. Yabu asks again “Now, did you know something or not?”  
  
“Actually… Ryosuke just called me few minutes ago…” Inoo finally said it. Yuto’s eyes gets widen, he was really desperately calling Ryosuke but Ryosuke didn’t answer his call.  
  
“Did he mention where he is?!” Yuto immediately asks. Inoo shakes his head.  
  
“But… he did say that he wants to meet me this evening…” Inoo says.  
  
“Where?!” Yuto asks so impatiently. He grabs Inoo’s shoulder, Yabu pats his back.  
  
“Easy now, don’t scare him…” Yabu said.  
  
“On the park in front of the police station.” Inoo says. “He said that I have to keep quite…” Inoo says in guilty. Well, Ryosuke said that Inoo should not say about their meeting.  
  
“Don’t worry dear, you do the right thing.” Yabu said as he pats Inoo’s head.  
“Now you know where to find him, should I lend you any further help?” Yabu asks. Then Yuto said :  
  
“Yes, please… Can you…”  
  
\--  
  
After heard everything from Inoo, Yuto immediately goes to the park, waiting for Ryosuke to show up. He sits inside the playing cave. It’s still too early actually, Ryosuke said he would meet up with Inoo there at the evening, but right now it’s still noon. Despite that, Yuto keeps looking around, that probably Ryosuke would show up earlier.  
  
“Ryosuke…” Yuto mumbles, he’s feeling so guilty right now. All he can think of is to apologize to Ryosuke.  
  
\--  
  
The evening arrives and Yuto still inside the playing cave, waiting for Ryosuke to show up. He was really so worried about Ryosuke, he wonders if Ryosuke is alright, he wonders if Ryosuke is hungry right now. Well, he hasn’t eaten his lunch.  
When Yuto was thinking, Ryosuke finally shows up and sits on the swing which is near the playing cave. Yuto was really glad that he can see Ryosuke, moreover he was fine. Yuto gets out from the playing cave, Ryosuke still doesn’t know that Yuto is there, because he backs the playing cave.  
Yuto approaches him, and taps his shoulder.  
  
“Ryosuke…” Yuto says softly. Ryosuke shivers and looks at Yuto.  
  
“Wh—why?! Agrh Yappari I shouldn’t have trust Kei…” Ryosuke said as he stands up from the swing and tries to run away, but Yuto got his hand.  
“Let me go! You can just buy yourself a better toy!” Ryosuke said as he tries to let go of Yuto’s hand, but Yuto grabs his hand so tightly, and Yuto pulls Ryosuke into his hug. Ryosuke struggles, but Yuto keeps hugging him and accept every hit Ryosuke hits on his chest.  
  
“Forgive me, Ryosuke…” Yuto said. Ryosuke keeps struggling, while Yuto keeps him on his hug.  
“Forgive this foolish man…” Yuto said. Ryosuke’s struggles is getting weaker.  
“Forgive me… forgive me… for not properly saying this to you…” Yuto said gently. He caresses Ryosuke’s head.  
“But I really didn’t know what to do, to express this properly to you…” Yuto said. He dearly hugs Ryosuke, and he feels there’s no more struggles from Ryosuke.  
  
“I was afraid that I did it in a wrong way… I thought you’ll find that out yourself…” Yuto said, sweetly and gently, just the way Ryosuke likes him.  
“You know, when we kissed on the lips, that was my very first kiss. I always saved, I thought I’ll save it for someone very special for me…” Yuto said honestly with his husky voice.  
“…and I gave it to you… I thought you’ll realize that I do love you…” Yuto said again, Ryosuke keeps in silent, but his tears is rolling down his cheek now.  
“But the way I express my love to you is obviously wrong… forgive me…” Yuto said again, he dearly kisses Ryosuke’s forehead. Some people are watching them.  
  
“I’m in love with you… madly in love with you… Not for your body, but for yourself. The ‘self’ I love the most.” Yuto said, he hugs Ryosuke even tighter. He likes it when he has Ryosuke on his hug, because it feels so comfortable, and Ryosuke also feels comfortable in that hug too.  
Yuto loosen the hug and looks deeply on Ryosuke’s eyes while Ryosuke avoid eye contact with Yuto. Then Yuto kisses Ryosuke’s lips. It was an innocent kiss, but full of feeling. After that kiss, Yuto pulls Ryosuke back to his hug and says :  
  
  
“Will you forgive me, and really be my boyfriend?”  
  
TBC

~~~  
I thought I'm going to post it tomorrow,  
but oh well,  
I post it now ahahaha~  
Hope you like it~

and,  
Thank you for reading!  



	18. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip it.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1500  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, a little drama  
 **Summary :** Skip it.

 

  
~~~  
Ryosuke is having a dilemma right now. Those husky voice he likes so much is begging him to be Yuto’s boyfriend –which is has been his desire— yet, the pain he had gone through up until now makes him unsure. In his heart he wonders : ‘ _Can he even really loves me?_ ’  
  
“Please…” Yuto begs once more, he loosens the hug and grabs Ryosuke’s hands. He holds it so tightly and leans his head to Ryosuke’s shoulder.  
“Please…” Yuto said. Ryosuke can feel that his shoulder is getting wet which means Yuto is begin to cry. Ryosuke sighs, after all, he can’t resist this guy. Not now, not ever. So, he hugs Yuto and pats his head.  
  
“Don’t cry…” Ryosuke said. Yuto keeps leaning his head on Ryosuke’s shoulder, trying to stop crying.  
  
“So… what’s your answer?” Yuto asks, it seems like he can’t be calm before Ryosuke answers his question earlier.  
  
“…if I say yes… would you promise that you’ll _really_ care for me?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto smiles and nods so madly. Ryosuke smiles and hugs Yuto. He buried his head to Yuto’s chest, feeling shy all of the sudden.  
“Then yes… I would love to… be your boyfriend…” Ryosuke said. Yuto hugs him so tightly.  
  
“Thank you thank you thank you!” Yuto said. Ryosuke hugs him back, ah he likes this hug he has. It’s comfortable and so warm. They were hugging each other, closely, until Ryosuke sneezes, well he has been outside for quite long.  
“Oh no, you were having a fever and now you catch a cold…” Yuto said worriedly.  
“Let’s go, I don’t want you to get even worse…” Yuto said as he holds Ryosuke’s hand.  
  
“Un~” Ryosuke answer happily as he walks with Yuto to the car.  
  
\--  
  
Ryosuke was asleep on the car, and when he wakes up, Yuto is still driving. Ryosuke looks around, but he doesn’t know about the road. It’s not the way to Yuto’s house, it even looks like they are going out of town.  
  
“Yuto-sama, where are we going?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto smiles mischievously and pats Ryosuke’s head.  
  
“It’s a secret~ By the way, ‘Yuto’ is fine~ You’re my boyfriend anyway, right?” Yuto said as he winks, and somehow that wink makes Ryosuke blushes.  
  
“U—un…” Ryosuke answer nervously. Yuto giggles as he realizes that Ryosuke is nervous, and he looks really cute when he’s nervous, it even makes Yuto feels even more in love. Yappari, he likes Ryosuke’s cuteness.  
  
“Nee, Ryo-chan…” Yuto calls him gently, but there’s a certain tone that sounds like insecurities. Ryosuke notices that.  
  
“Hai?” Ryosuke asks softly.  
  
“Now that we’re lovers, I think we should try to me more communicational. It’s just that I think I didn’t really tell you about myself and I th—“ Yuto wasn’t finish yet, but Ryosuke knows where this is leads to.  
  
“I already know about you. Like, you have a younger brother, ever since you’re high school you live on your own, and you never had a lover before.” Ryosuke said confidently. Yuto tilts his head, well, he never told Ryosuke anything about himself, then how he know now?  
  
“How…?” Yuto himself got confused about how Ryosuke knows all of that.  
  
“Kei-chan told me some things about you, I read some of them on the internet.” Ryosuke said. Then he mumbles “I did research about you…”.  
  
“Eh? Why would you look me up on the internet? And when did you search for it? I didn’t know…” Yuto said. Well, Yuto should have known, since it should be on Ryosuke’s report if Ryosuke did anything at all.  
  
“Well… it’s natural for someone to look information about his crush… and… I keep it a secret from you, so didn’t write it on my report. Forgive me.” Ryosuke said slowly as he blushes. Yuto giggles.  
  
“Sou ka~”Yuto giggles again.  
  
\--  
  
“here we are~” Yuto said. As he finally park the car. They are on the beach, to be exact, it’s on the villa near the beach.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto grins and holds Ryosuke’s hand.  
  
“Now that we’re a lover, I think we should celebrate it, so thinks of it like a honeymoon? We’ll have a 3-day full of dating~” Yuto said cutely, he took off his seatbelt and opens the door.  
“Let’s go outside?” Yuto said nicely.  
  
“Un~” Ryosuke said. Ah, how he feels so happy right now. Only thinking about 3-day date makes him feels happy.  
  
\--  
  
Now, Ryosuke and Yuto are on the villa, in the master room actually, Yuto is hugging Ryosuke while Ryosuke plays game with Yuto’s phone. Yuto caresses Ryosuke head and sometimes kisses his forehead and sometimes interrupting Ryosuke’s game which makes Ryosuke pouts. It was, such lovely night, but then something hits Yuto. A certain question that he wanted to know about Ryosuke.  
  
“Nee, Ryo-chan?” Yuto calls him softly.  
  
“Yes?” Ryosuke said as he keeps playing.  
  
“There’s something I wanted to know about you…” Yuto said, slowly, firmly, yet hesitantly.  
  
“What is it, Yuto?” Ryosuke asks as he pauses the game and looks to Yuto.  
  
“You know… I am a sadist and all, and I was just wondering… did you like being a masochist?” Yuto asks. Ah, here’s a big question, now that they are dating, they should mind each other’s interest.  
  
“No.” Ryosuke immediately answer. Yuto lets out a deep sigh.  
  
“Yappari naa…” Yuto said in certain disappointment.  
  
“But since you’re my owner… I guess I have to put up with it…” Ryosuke said. Yuto pouts, this isn’t the approval he wants. He wants Ryosuke to be a masochist for him, not because he’s his owner.  
  
“Hmmm yeah, whatever.” Yuto said, he lets go of the hug and face the other way.  
  
“Hey? Yuto?” Ryosuke got confused.  
  
“I want to sleep.” Yuto said childishly. Just like a child who is angry.  
  
“Are you angry?” Ryosuke asks, but Yuto ignores him.  
“Hey? Yuto-kun?” Ryosuke shakes Yuto’s body, but all he get was a sigh.  
  
\--  
  
The next day, someone knocks their door. Ryosuke was awake by it and sleepily walks to get the door.  
  
“Good mor…ning. How can I help you?” Ryosuke says while rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
“Is Yuto around?” Said the visitor, Ryosuke nods and look to the visitor, it was Yabu. Ah, it must be about the favor Yuto asks sometime ago.  
  
“Wait for a minute nee, Yabu-san.” Ryosuke said and calls for Yuto. Yabu waits on the living room, and after few minutes of waiting, finally Yuto comes.  
  
“Good morning, Yuto, sorry to interrupt you so early, but I can’t wait anymore, since I have so much work today.” Yabu said casually. Yuto nods.  
  
“good morning, and it supposed to be me who apologize.” Yuto said.  
“Is Kei-senpai around?” Yuto asks, Ryosuke was only looking at those two talking.  
  
“Yes, on the car. Maybe you should send your boyfriend, to my car, so that he can have a little chat with my Kei?” Yabu asks. Yuto nods.  
  
“Ryo-chan, go have a talk with Kei-senpai, I have something I have to discuss with Kota.” Yuto said.  
  
“Un.” Ryosuke nods and walks to the door.  
  
“Ryosuke, please do tell Kei that I allowed him to talk. Thank you.” Yabu said. Ryosuke isn’t really understand though but he nods anyway and he headed to the car.  
  
\--  
  
Ryosuke enters the car, and find Inoo is wearing a collar and a leash, the leash was tied up to the steering wheel, and Inoo was wearing a very loosen white shirt with no pants on.  
  
“Kei-chan?” Ryosuke tilts his head. Well, who wouldn’t be confused if his friend is like that?  
  
“Wan wan~” Inoo barks. He literary barks. Ryosuke gets even more confuse, but then he remember about what Yabu told him.  
  
“Oh, now I get it. Nee, Kei-chan, Yabu-san said he allowed you to talk.” Ryosuke said. Inoo smiles.  
  
“Finally~” Inoo says happily.  
“Nee, how are things goes? I heard you already lovers with Yuto now?” Inoo asks excitedly.  
  
“Well yeah…” Ryosuke said.  
“By the way, why are you… hmm… like a dog? I mean, you barked and you are leashed.” Ryosuke asks in order to change the topic. Though he already know why he is like that, it probably a punishment.  
  
“I lied to Ko-chan twice, so I wasn’t allowed to talk, he said I should be a dog since a dog never tell lies.” Inoo explains. Yappari, Ryosuke is right, it’s a punishment after all.  
“So… the things are settled now?” Inoo asks, getting back to previous topic.  
  
“What settled?” Ryosuke pretends like he doesn’t know.  
  
“Come on, I mean, you were really think he doesn’t love you, that’s why you ran away right? Now that you know the truth, it means, it is settled, right?” Inoo says. Ryosuke sighs, he thinks of a thing to out of topic again.  
  
“Hey… isn’t your collar a bit too tight? It looks hurtful.” Ryosuke says as he tries to off the topic again, but he fails, Inoo wouldn’t fall for that.  
  
“What’s wrong Ryo-chan? Why you keep trying to off topic? Is something matter?” Inoo asks. Ryosuke sighs again as he falls to Inoo’s shoulder. Inoo pats him several times, Ryosuke takes a deep breath, and tells what bothers him.  
  
“I know it’s only passed a day, but…” Ryosuke says. Inoo listen carefully as he keeps trying to make Ryosuke calm down.  
“I guess,” Ryosuke paused and sits back on the chair before he say :  
  
“this relationship I had with Yuto… Wouldn’t work out…”  
  
TBC

~~~

Sorry it's so late,  
I'm very busy with school, please forgive me *bow*  
and I decided to prolong this fic hehehehe~

Forgive me again because I can't reply comment,  
I am in hurry,  
but I'll be pleased to read your comments~

and,

**_ Thank you for reading! _ **   



	19. Just A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When finally they are lovers, Ryosuke has this insecurities and doubts for Yuto. Can Yuto assure Ryosuke to be his lover? Or maybe the title of _lovers_ won't work on them.

**Title :** Just A Toy  
 **Pairing :** YamaJima  
 **Words Count :** ~1900  
 **Rating :** PG13  
 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff  
 **Summary :** When finally they are lovers, Ryosuke has this insecurities and doubts for Yuto. Can Yuto assure Ryosuke to be his lover? Or maybe the title of _lovers_ won't work on them.

  
~~~

“Eh? Why did you say that?” Inoo asks as he tilts his head. Ryosuke sighs, well, actually he doesn’t know if this would work out or not, he doesn’t know if Yuto would change the way he was to the way Ryosuke wanted him to be. Ryosuke DOES love Yuto, but there’s this side he hates and scared of too.  
  
“You know… I just think about a lot of stuff. Like last night… I… *sigh* never mind.” Ryosuke said as he looks away. Inoo gets even more confuse.  
  
“Eh? Okay… I don’t get this…” Inoo says. Ryosuke laughs bitterly.  
  
“You don’t need to. Hey by the way, can I talk with Yabu-san? I really want to talk with him.” Ryosuke said. It’s a sudden request, but surely Ryosuke has something he needs to know.  
  
“Well… You should just talk with Ko-chan then… We’re staying nearby too, if you want to drop by…” Inoo says. Ryosuke nods, just by then Yabu walks towards the car and opened the driver seat.  
  
“Have you finished your talk?” Yabu asks. Ryosuke nods and says ‘un.’ As he opened the door so he can go outside.  
  
“Nee, Ko-chan Ryo—“ Inoo was about to say something but Yabu cut him off.  
  
“Stay a dog.” He says.  
  
“Wan wan~” it seems like he got back to his barking.  
  
“Is there something you want to discuss with me, Ryosuke?” Yabu asks, though Inoo haven’t told him that, it seems like Yabu can understand what Inoo was trying to say.  
  
“There is actually.” Ryosuke said.  
  
“Jaa, why don’t you come with us, I’ll tell Yuto. Come in.” Yabu said as he let Ryosuke sit on the back seat.  
  
\--  
  
It’s evening noon already, it seems like Yabu’s vacation house is not so far but not so close from the villa Ryosuke and Yuto stay in. Right now, Ryosuke, Yabu and Inoo is on Yabu’s vacation house. Currently, Ryosuke is sitting across Yabu while Inoo sits on the floor and his leash was being held by Yabu.  
  
“So, what are you wanted to discuss about?” Yabu asks elegantly.  
  
“I just want to ask some things.” Ryosuke says.  
  
“Go on then.”  
  
“Say… do you love Kei-chan?” Ryosuke asks to everyone’s surprise. Well, it is surprising that he suddenly asks something like that.  
  
“Of course I do. So much. I love him so much. Why?” Yabu replied immediately, without any single hesitance which makes Inoo smiles so wide.  
  
“Nothing… I just wonder, if you love him then if he said he doesn’t like the ‘sadist’ side of yours, then will you stop being a sadist?” Ryosuke asks. Now Yabu knows where this conversation leads them to. Yabu pats Inoo’s head and signal him to sit on his lap. Inoo does so.  
  
“Why don’t you tell him, puppy?” Yabu said, Inoo smiles.  
  
“He will~” Inoo says. Ryosuke nods.  
  
“Say, Ryosuke… Are you doubting that Yuto would stop or not for you?” Yabu makes a guess. Apparently, it is right, that is what Ryosuke had in mind.  
  
“Well, you see last night, I said I don’t like that sadist side of him, then he ignored me. Doesn’t that mean he won’t stop it for me? Besides… I’m afraid that he makes lies just to get me back, because I was expensive, he doesn’t want to lose me. Isn’t that logical?” Ryosuke says. He’s telling about last night when Yuto asks whether he likes the sadist Yuto or not.  
  
“Well, correct or wrong… I guess you have to see it yourself.” Yabu said with a smirk on his lips.  
  
“Eh?” Ryosuke tilts his head. He doesn’t get what Yabu means by that, but oh well who does?  
  
“Puppy, drive him back to his villa. Let him see what he wants to know.” Yabu said with a very big grin on his face. Inoo nods and let out ‘wan wan.’ Before he grabs the car key.  
  
“I still don’t get it.” Ryosuke said, Yabu giggles and smiles warmly.  
  
“Go. And you’ll find out.” Yabu said. Ryosuke sighs.  
  
“Hai. Thank you for your time…” Ryosuke said as he walks to the parking lot with Inoo.  
  
\--  
  
It’s dark already, and it already passed dinner time. Inoo is driving while Ryosuke is still thinking about what Yabu means by ‘he can see it himself.’ He was trying to talk with Inoo but it was useless, since all Inoo lets out from his mouth was ‘wan’, and nothing else. When they finally arrive, Ryosuke gets down from the car.  
  
“Wan wan~” Inoo says while giving Ryosuke a wave. Ryosuke smiles and waves to him too. He sighs and walks to the door, hesitant about opens it or not, he decided to open it anyway, hoping that he’ll see what he wants to know. Will Yuto stops being a sadist?  
Ryosuke grabs the door knob and slowly press it and push it open. Then, he freezes on his place. It’s not a living room he sees, but a beautiful dark room. It’s so dark, he can’t see anything but the light of candles which makes a line to the back yard door. It’s so pretty, and calm too.  
  
“Yuto? Where are you?” Ryosuke calls for Yuto, but no answer. Since it is dark he tries to find the light switch but he fails, so he decided to follow the light instead.  
“Yuto?” Ryosuke tries to call out again, but fails. No answer from Yuto. He carefully walks beside the candles line and going to the back yard. It seems that the back yard is brighter than the living room. As he gets closer to the back yard, the view of beach is even more visible. Well you see, the back yard is facing the beach.  
“Yuto?” Ryosuke calls out again, but still no answer. He finally reaches the back yard. And in a seconds, all doubts he had about Yuto faded away. Before him he sees a neat dining table was set for two on the back yard, facing the sparkling beach. The bushes around the back yard are decorated with small lamps and glowing star ornaments. That’s not all, Ryosuke also can see his favorite flowers, neatly placed in the vase on the table. And in that table, his beloved one was sleeping quietly. Ryosuke smiles nicely, he assumes Yuto did all of this. Well, indeed, he did it for Ryosuke, all alone, from preparing the table until the decoration, and the candles on the living room was his doing too.  
  
“Yuto~” Ryosuke says cutely while hugging the sleeping Yuto. Yuto slowly wakes up and realizes that Ryosuke is hugging him.  
  
“Ah… Ryo-chan… you finally arrived.” Yuto said as he rubs his eyes.  
  
“Is all of these for me?” Ryosuke asks, just to make sure. Yuto suddenly sits straight and blushes. He looks away so Ryosuke won’t see his blushing cheeks, though Ryosuke already saw it.  
  
“Well… I was just thinking to prove… you know… arrrggggghh how to say it?” Yuto looks so confused that he almost like talking to himself.  
  
“Prove what?” Ryosuke asks.  
  
“You know… I heard you’re doubting me, and I thought I want to prove it to you…” Yuto says slowly while lightly blushing. Ryosuke smiles sweetly and sits beside Yuto.  
“You know, I ignored you doesn’t mean I won’t stop being sadist for you… I was just trying to gather my will to stop… I… I really will stop if you want me to!” Yuto says like a little kid while tugging Ryosuke’s sleeve.  
  
“Arigatou~ I’m really happy you prove that to me~” Ryosuke said honestly while sits on the chair next to Yuto’s seat.  
“and… gomen nee for doubting you… while you really do love me.” Ryosuke said in guilt, but Yuto smiles and securely warp his hands around Ryosuke, he hugs him tightly.  
  
“Uun… it’s okay~ I’m pretty much to blame too.” Yuto said. Ryosuke giggles.  
“But hey! Where were you?! What took you so long?!” Yuto asks like a scolding girl which makes Ryosuke laughs.  
  
“I thought Yabu-san told you. I were going to Yabu-san’s vacation house, to discuss things.” Ryosuke answers. Yuto nods, well, Yabu did mention about it.  
  
“You know I changed those candles on the living room 3 times because you came back so late.” Yuto said as he pouts. Ryosuke buried his head on Yuto’s chest.  
  
“Gomen nee….”  
  
“Well… it’s okay~ Nee, let’s have dinner~” Yuto said. Ryosuke nods madly, because he’s hungry already. His stomach already growling and demand for a nice dinner that Yuto cooks just for him.  
  
“Wait I’ll heat and take the food on the kitchen~ I cooked it for specially you, you know~ and I made strawberry pudding for desert.” Yuto said proudly. Ryosuke giggles and lets go of the hug.  
  
“Arigatou, Yuto~” Ryosuke said.  
  
“Un~” Yuto smiles so nicely. He looks incredibly handsome that any girls would scream for that gorgeous smile.  
  
\--  
  
After the romantic candle-light dinner, Ryosuke and Yuto gazes at the reflection of the moon on the sea’s water. The silence between them is really warming, they sit side by side on the bench, facing the beach which is around 100 meters away. They hold each other’s hand, and Ryosuke leans his head on Yuto’s shoulder.  
  
“Nee, Ryo-chan, can you stretch your hands? Like you’re going to grab those stars?” Yuto says, breaking the silence. Ryosuke confuses, why should he do that?  
“Come on, just raises your hands as if you will grab those stars in the sky. Please?” Yuto asks pleading. Well, seeing his boyfriend pleading like that he couldn’t say no.  
  
“Okay…” Ryosuke says as he raises his hands and stretch it as if he wants to grab the stars which decorate the night sky. Yuto smiles.  
  
“Now, close your eyes, imagine you’re catching the stars.” Yuto says.  
  
“Eh? Why?” Ryosuke asks. Well, who wouldn’t be confuses, right?  
  
“Please, just do so? Nee?” Yuto asks nicely again.  
  
“Alright…” Ryosuke finally agrees. He closes his eyes while still raising his hands up. He imagines he’s reaching the growing stars for about 10 seconds, then Yuto pats his head. And Ryosuke can feel that Yuto kisses his forehead too. Ryosuke still raises his hands, and still imagining.  
  
“Alright you can open your eyes~” Yuto says. Ryosuke ends his imagination and opens his eyes. He looks at his hands, and there’s something different about it. It’s his left hand, to exact, his left’s ring finger. It has a ring now. Ryosuke astonished by it and keeps raising his hands and looks at that ring he didn’t have before. Yuto put that on while Ryosuke was closing his eyes and imagining.  
“You like it?” Yuto asks. Ryosuke smiles widely and puts his hands on his chest.  
  
“Un~ I love it~” Ryosuke said.  
  
“It’s our engagement ring~” Yuto says proudly, but Ryosuke giggles.  
  
“And what makes you so sure I want to be engage to you?” Ryosuke asks. Yuto shocks and almost lost his mind, but then he smiles.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t refuse, you love me so much after all, right?” Yuto says.  
  
“Yeah… I really do.” Ryosuke replied. Ryosuke looks at Yuto’s eyes and in his heart he is grateful that Yuto has a really creative way to propose him.  
  
“So, will you be my spouse?” Yuto asks. Though people usually ask that first and then put the ring on rather than put the ring first. But then again, Yuto positive that Ryosuke wouldn’t say no. Then again, he is right. Ryosuke smiles at Yuto and before they share a passionate kiss, Ryosuke whispers :  
  
“I will~”  
  
END

~~~

Forgive me nee, for taking a very long hiatus *bow*  
My school work is just being so ****** hehehehe~  
I'll be quite free tomorrow though, so... I'll make as many as I can~

How's the ending? Like it? Hate it?  
ahahahaha~  
Hope you like it nee~

Next up is YamaChii,  
Angst, but don't worry, it'll be happy end one, and it'll be chaptered~

and of course my beloved pairing, InooBu!  
Chaptered, but a short chaps, for about 5 or 6 chaps ~~*for now I think about that long*~~

and some one-shots~  
I had a lot of plots but not sure which pair I should make,  
any suggestion? ahahahaha~

Ah, I must apologize, I guess I won't replying the comments on the previous chaps,  
forgive me *bows*  
I'll make sure I'll reply next time *bow*

jaa,  
sorry for talking so much today hehehehe,  
and,

** Thank you for reading until the end! **   



End file.
